<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dramarama: Hero by EchoMB90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129123">Dramarama: Hero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMB90/pseuds/EchoMB90'>EchoMB90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramarama Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agents, Angst and Drama, Boys In Love, Chaos, Clocks, Declarations Of Love, Drama &amp; Romance, Escape, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Love, Friendship/Love, Future, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Past, Secret Organizations, Time - Freeform, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Tragedy, True Love, dramarama, monsta x - Freeform, organizations, present, secret agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMB90/pseuds/EchoMB90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by Chrono, Changkyun finds himself at the mercy of his captors. Questioned about the watch and this new Chae person, he finds himself fighting just to survive another day. Changkyun must fight his way out of the Chrono facility and find a way to reconnect with the very friends he had put in danger. But first, he needs to find the watch and take down the very facility that has been holding him captive. With his friend's safety in the palm of his hands and time against him, Changkyun must work quickly or risk losing his friends forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dramarama Trilogy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days had gone by, or so he assumed, since he was brought to the facility. That first night, Changkyun had been an absolute mess. Questioning had been nearly impossible due to his distraught and exhausted state. He had either cried uncontrollably, begging for his release back home or hr had sat silently staring at the table as everything sunk deeper into his mind. When the agents were fed up with questioning him and not receiving any answers, they had escorted him to some room he was to be held in. To him, it was more like an over glorified holding cell with a bed and one way window.</p><p>The routine continued the next two days after that, the cycle feeling as if it was never ending. Changkyun felt like an animal locked in a cage, being toyed with every chance his captors had.</p><p>Four pure white walls had become his new home, blinding whenever the light was switched on. His bed and outfit were a matching white, making him feel as if he was in some sort of hospital rather than a prison. His bed was made up with white sheets and matching pillows. A white comforter lay in a heap at the foot of the bed where Changkyun had kicked it. His own attire was completely white, made up of a button down dress shirt and matching white jeans. He had a pair of white canvas sneakers on which was a nice upgrade from his older shoes he had been wearing. It felt like these guys from Chrono wanted to keep a very clean appearance of everything, probably to make sure nothing was out of order in the room.</p><p>The sound of the heavy looking door beside the window opening had caught Changkyun's attention. The lights flashed on, blaring a bright light against the white walls. Changkyun flinched against the brightness, he had to squint to see the two men that entered his prison. As his eyes adjusted to the light, the two fuzzy figures moved closer to his bed, where he had been sitting quietly.</p><p>"You ready to talk yet?"</p><p>Raising his blank gaze up towards the man speaking, Changkyun stared silently and unmoved. When his eyes completely focused, he could are just how annoyed and done with this both men were. The annoyance was plain as day on their faces. Even though Changkyun's face was void of emotion, he was amused at how annoyed these agents were getting. Then again, he hadn't really opened his mouth the past three days, and he had no plans of doing so at this point either.</p><p>The irritated sigh that came from the man standing directly in front of him should have been a good indication that they were done and leaving. However, it seemed as if he had one last trick up his sleeve. Changkyun was grasped by the arm, yanked off the bed and tugged towards the door. Though his back had been healing, it still stung to he yanked around like a yo-yo.</p><p>"You're going to talk one way or another. If this doesn't work than drastic measures will have to be taken."</p><p>Changkyun's eyes widened ever so slightly in shock, barely noticeable unless you were actually paying attention, but it was the first emotion he had shown in the past couple of days. What were they planning on doing? For how long? He didn't know anything about Chae, and it wasn't like he had to give his information to these guys, especially since they already knew who he was. They knew more about him than he knew himself. What more did they want to learn?</p><p>He was dragged through one of the maze-like corridors, his arm tightly grasped in the claws of some agent. He was afraid as tight as he was holding him he was going bruise. Changkyun was having a difficult time keeping up with where they were heading as fast as he was being pulled along. There were far more agents in the area, more doors that didn't look like the rooms he was interrogated in. In fact, they had appeared more like simple offices, name plaques and all. Changkyun was becoming more confused with each stumbling step he took.</p><p>Finally coming to a stop outside one of the doors, Changkyun glanced the metal plaque screwed onto the door getting a good reading on the name etched upon it.</p><p>
  <em>H. Lee</em>
</p><p>Mr. Grabby hands pushed open the door, startling anyone currently inside. Changkyun was shoved inside, stumbling forward till he caught himself on the chair in front of the desk.</p><p>"Hoseok, get him to talk or we will find alternative ways to do so."</p><p>The frustrated agent slammed the door behind him, stepping off to one side while his partner stood on the other side. Changkyun turned his attention towards Hoseok, better known as Wonho, the man who aided in his capture. The surprised look in his eyes as he glanced from the door to Changkyun was priceless. It was as if he wasn't expecting something like this to happen, though he should have expected it seeing as how they knew one another.</p><p>The surprise faded from Wonho's face as a frustrated sigh slipped from his slightly parted lips. Everyone seemed to be getting frustrated with him these days, just meant he was doing something right. He wanted to laugh at his thoughts, but said thoughts halted when Wonho spoke.</p><p>"Kyun. . ."</p><p>"Don't. Don't start scolding or lecturing me. You know as well as I, I don't have any information you guys don't already have. I wouldn't give it even if I had any."</p><p>Despite wanting to scream, Changkyun's voice was quiet and sounding a tad forced from the lack of use lately.</p><p>Pushing away from the chair, Changkyun backed himself up against the far wall, putting as much distance between himself and Wonho as possible. Something Changkyun had been doing quite a bit of lately. Wonho waited till the younger male was done speaking to continue his earlier statement. Frustrated and saddened by the wedge that had come between them, knowing full well he had caused that very wedge to be put in place, Wonho looked towards Changkyun.</p><p>"Jesus Kyun, just give them something, it doesn't have to be true. It just has to be something they can run with."</p><p>Changkyun averted his eyes from Wonho, glaring a hole into the floor like a stubborn child not wanting to listen. He didn't want to hear anything from Wonho, especially since he was working for the very men who were holding him hostage. Wonho stood from his seat and slowly walked around the desk. Changkyun's gaze quickly snapped towards the older man, looking much like a terrified animal that was being cornered.</p><p>"Stay where you are. You don't think they know enough already? What am I going to say that they don't already know?"</p><p>Wonho stopped and sighed, hanging his head in frustration. He had been sighing quite a bit lately, but so much was going on and he didn't like all this chaos.</p><p>"Are you not listening? Make something up, anything. It'll give them something to look into, get them off your back."</p><p>"And when they find out it was all a lie? I don't know about you, but I'd rather not find out."</p><p>Changkyun kept his eyes on Wonho, though his gaze never wavered, the older male was able to reach him in a few short strides. He barely had time to react before Wonho pressed his hands to either side of Changkyun's head against the wall, effectively trapping him where he was. Changkyun flinched, ducking his head ever so slightly, afraid he had angered Wonho in some way. He had never seen him get angry, so he didn't know how the older man would react.</p><p>"Dammit Changkyun, will you just do as I say for once?"</p><p>"Why? You work for these guys as well. You turned me in, knew exactly where I was, yet you still turned me in regardless. . ."</p><p>Changkyun lifted his head slowly, his eyes meeting Wonho's suddenly serious ones. Never had hr seen such a serious look in those usually kind eyes.</p><p>"Regardless of what?"</p><p>The question alone startled Changkyun, it wasn't the fact Wonho sounded as if he didn't know, it was more to the fact he knew and was possibly quizzing him about it. Changkyun pushed against Wonho's chest, the man was sturdier than a brick building. He didn't budge one inch when pushed against.</p><p>"Will you just move? I don't have to explain myself to you."</p><p>"Changkyun. . ."</p><p>He was getting rather tired of people using his name as if it was going to get him to talk. Changkyun crossed his arms defiantly, unamused at the use of his name. The sarcasm slid off his tongue as if it was his natural way of speaking when he finally did say something back to Wonho.</p><p>"Hoseok. . ."</p><p>"Don't call me that, it doesn't sound right coming from you."</p><p>"It's your name isn't it?"</p><p>Changkyun could tell he was getting on Wonho's last nerve, especially if he was going by the annoyed glare in his eyes. He seemed to be contemplating his necy words, uncertain how to even continue. Were those tears in Wonho's eyes? Changkyun could have sworn he saw those small water droplets forming within them.</p><p>"Look, just. . .I don't know anymore. I feel I've done all I can to. . ."</p><p>"Hoseok, we need to take him back now."</p><p>Both Changkyun and Wonho looked over towards the door. Wonho giving a quick not of his head. Changkyun looked towards the older male, their eyes connecting for a second before Wonho leaned in close, his lips but a breath away from his ear.</p><p>"Remember what I said."</p><p>Wonho whispered, pressing a quick and gentle kiss upon the younger male's cheek. Changkyun's cheek heated in a soft blush, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch the man or pull him back in. That single kiss to the cheek had left him feeling warm all over, and his heart skipped in his chest. Regardless of everything, Changkyun wanted to cry because he was mad at himself. Mad at how he still could feel for Wonho even after he betrayed him.</p><p>He watched as Wonho pushed away from him, taking a couple steps away back towards the desk. He suddenly looked so worn down and defeated as he felt. Wonho must have been struggling just as much as he was, too. Deep down, Changkyun felt for the older male, however, he couldn't let those feelings show or manifest beyond what they already had.</p><p>Changkyun's feet were forced to move as the interrupting agent once more grasped hold of his upper arm. He gave a quick glance towards the hand on his arm, steadying his feet enough to walk straight and not trip over himself. His eyes lifted and turned back towards Wonho, as much as he wanted to let his emotions take over, he just couldn't let them. He couldn't let himself be swayed by the heart that begged for Wonho, that yearned for his touch and to be close to him.</p><p>It hurt to leave Wonho upset and alone, his heart aching no matter how much he willed the ache to disappear. Changkyun followed the agents out into the hallway, following them wherever they were headed, tears burning his eyes as he tried to force himself to stop crying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways never changed, but the familiarity of the overly empty one he was being tugged through told Changkyun exactly where they were heading. There wasn't anyone walking the hallway aside from himself, his 'babysitters', and one other agent walking in their direction. Changkyun found it strange though, the agent approaching them was shorter than the average ones he has seen while there. It wasn't too much of a difference, but enough of one to draw his attention from where he was walking towards the shorter male.</p><p>Changkyun's eyes followed the smaller agent, and for a second he could have swore their eyes had locked. When they did, his own eyes widened, causing him to quickly glance over his shoulder to watch the guy. Changkyun wanted to tear free from his captors and go after the shorter agent. The urge to do so rose when the agent turned to face him. The man brought a finger to his smiling lips, silencing anything Changkyun might have been planning to yell out. Their sighting becoming their own personal secret, kept between them as if not to get into trouble.</p><p>His eyes were forced back in front of him as he and his babysitters reached the all too familiar door leading to his very white prison. One quick look over his shoulder gave Changkyun a single glance of the shorter male rounding the corner, disappearing out of sight and going who knew where.</p><p>"Stay there, we will be right back."</p><p>The lead agent slammed the door shut behind Changkyun, leaving him to his thoughts. Where was he even going to go? He was stuck in that room. The click and loud thud of the door closing echoed around the room, his gaze darted towards the cause of that echo. Changkyun stared at the door as if he were looking through it, as if he were looking at someone standing there.</p><p>"No, it couldn't be. . ."</p><p>A heavy sigh slipped from between his lips as he turned, shaking his head in utter disbelief and confusion.</p><p>Changkyun started back towards his bed when the sound of something scratching across the floor caught his attention. He stopped, slowly turning his gaze over his shoulder once more, looking towards where the noise had come from. His eyes landed upon a small white sheet of paper lying in front of the door. Changkyun's face twisted into a curious frown as he looked towards the one way window only to dart back towards the paper on the floor. He was hesitant to pick it up, not sure what it was or who would have slipped it under the door like that. Regardless of that hesitancy, Changkyun crossed the room and over to the paper.</p><p>A small breathy grunt slipped out of him as he reached down, picking the paper up. He ignored the irritation that bend caused his back and turned the paper over. Tears almost immediately formed in his eyes as he read the two short lines on the page:</p><p>
  <b>You'll be home soon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Be patient awhile longer.</b>
</p><p>Changkyun's throat tightened as he choked back the sobs threatening to break free from him. It was far too much a coincidence that he received the note seconds after seeing that shorter agent. No. . .he wanted to believe the note, the hope that he would actually get out of there, free from that hell. However, there was a part of him that was having a hared time accepting the very possibility that the agent had been someone he knew, that they had gotten into the facility like they did. Especially when the facility itself was air tight and sealed up. He couldn't have gotten into Chrono, not without getting caught.</p><p>A pounding on the window had Changkyun jumping in surprise. His attention racing towards the one way window near the door. He hesitantly walked towards it, staring as if he was able to see the person standing on the other side. Of course, as impossible as that was for Changkyun to do, he still felt that sense of familiarity with that he was becoming accustomed to. He raised a hand, pressing it against the pane of glass, his eyes searching the darkened glass for an inkling of a sign someone was there.</p><p>"Kihyun. . ?"</p><p>Changkyun waited quietly, waited for some sort of answer. Nothing came, forcing a disappointed sigh from him. Turning, Changkyun let his hand slowly slip off the pane of glass. He walked back towards his bed, eyes on the note that had gotten his hopes up only to send them crashing.</p><p>Tap. . .Tap. . .</p><p>Quickly looking back at the glass, a small smile slid onto his lips. Maybe there was a reason to hope. Maybe he would be getting out of there soon, he could only hope and pray that was true. Though, if it was true, how did Kihyun get into Chrono?</p><p>Shaking the thought, Changkyun turned back towards the bed and climbed onto it. He sat back against the wall, crossing his legs as he stared at the paper. Changkyun folded the single sheet and slipped it under his pillow for safe keeping, not wanting his only hope of escape to disappear. Leaning his head back against the wall, he couldn't help but think that miracles really did happen. His miracle was only just starting.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Changkyun was unsure of just how long he had been sitting in his 'cell', but at some point he has dozed off. His hands were resting in his lap, legs crossed indian style, head hung forward as he softly snored. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it allowed him some form of sleep.</p><p>His peaceful slumber was rudely disturbed when his door was pushed open. Changkyun jumped, eyes heavy with sleep as they darted around the room trying to make sense of the sudden intrusive noise. He stopped looking around as his eyes landed on the figures entering his temporary room, curious as to what they wanted now.</p><p>"Since you won't talk when we take you out, you'll stay in here till you decide to tell us what we want to know."</p><p>This guy sounded a bit long winded, Changkyun was sure he was going to fall back asleep listening to him. He found it funny the guy mentioned going out. As far as Changkyun was concerned, these guys haven't taken him 'out' at all. The only 'out' he has been was to go from room to room, office to office. That wasn't much in the way of actually going out at all.</p><p>Watching as a couple of very uncomfortable metal framed chairs were brought in, Changkyun noted how the long winded agent placed one in front of his bed. The second chair was sat beside the first, becoming occupied by a guy he could have swore was taller than Shownu and far more intimidating. His gaze shifted once more to the smaller agent out of the two sitting before him, not paying attention to the two agents at the door, or how Wonho was peering around the corner into his holding cell.</p><p>"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Where and how did you come into possession of the watch?"</p><p>Changkyun was quiet, listening to the questions being asked of him. Like the other times, he stayed silent. However, unlike the previous times where he did it to be defiant, Changkyun was giving himself a chance to think. He was trying to decide if he should take Wonho's advice or continue the silent treatment he had been giving these men for the past three days.</p><p>"I found it. . ."</p><p>The answer was quiet, barely above a whisper. Changkyun lowered his gaze, too tired to fight anymore. If he answered, gave them something, then maybe it would get them off his back a bit. The agent questioning him sat a little straighter in his seat, seeming pleased with the fact they were finally getting some answers.</p><p>"Good, good. Found it where? Did you see Chae in the area before you 'found' it?"</p><p>Looking up, Changkyun frowned at the air quotes that jabber jaw made when he questioned his finding it. He could have sworn he saw a smile, even if small, crack across the agent's face. The action was rather unsettling to Changkyun, making him a bit nervous to even speak with the guy.</p><p>"I. . .I did find it. I don't even know this Chae guy."</p><p>Changkyun quickly explained, his eyes darting back and forth between the two agents sitting before him. The once pleased look had quickly turned into disappointment as a sigh escaped from the agent. That couldn't have been a good thing.</p><p>"I see, looks like we may be here for awhile. . ."</p><p>"It's the truth, I promise."</p><p>Changkyun's desperation filled his voice as he tried to get the point across to the agents. Panic rose into his eyes, watching the agents near the door close it, shutting him in with these two monsters. Once again, he was trapped like an animal and at the mercy of his captors and their questions.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>While Changkyun was being questioned, another conversation was just beginning out in the hallway and around the corner.</p><p>"Pretty lively over here today."</p><p>The approach of someone startled Wonho, causing his gaze to shift from Changkyun's room towards the dark haired male that stood beside him. It took him a moment to process exactly what the guy had said, having been too preoccupied a second ago.</p><p>"Oh. . .uh. . .yeah. It has."</p><p>"So, what's going on? Seems pretty important to have so many men on one person."</p><p>Wonho was quiet, turning his attention back towards the closed door across the hall. He hoped Changkyun was alright in there. Wonho knew he could probably get him out, but Changkyun had lost all trust in him after he did what he had. It was because of him that Changkyun was where he was now.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>The guy with the raven hair pushed curiously when Wonho didn't answer right away.</p><p>"Oh. . .yeah, it sort of it I guess? They're questioning the young man about an employee who went rogue."</p><p>"Hm, is this employee causing problems for Chrono?"</p><p>Wonho looked towards the man curiously, realizing he hadn't seen him around before.</p><p>"No, not really I guess. I'm sorry if this seems a bit forward, but I don't think I've seen you around before."</p><p>"Ah, right. I'm new here, just started? Taking over for the guy with the bump on his head."</p><p>"Oh, well, in that case. . .I'm Hoseok, welcome to the team."</p><p>The new agent smiled and nodded in response. His attention drifting towards the closed door. He knew who was behind it, having heard from passing agents. It was exactly who he had been looking for, and now he had found him. It wouldn't be long now.</p><p>"Just call me, Lee."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The minutes ticked by, slowly turning into hours. It felt like an eternity during the time Changkyun was being interrogated. Wonho hadn't allowed himself to go stand and watch through the window. Instead, he had stood conversing with the new agent, Lee, until he decided to leave. Probably had other work to do, which was more than likely the case.</p><p>Wonho had been facing the wall, his forehead pressed against it and eyes closed. When the door opened across the hall, he instantly stood up straight, his attention fully on his fellow agents leaving the room. His eyes wandering from one agent to the other, searching for any signs as to how the interrogation went. Unfortunately, none of his co-workers spared him a single glance. That alone raised his anxiety, making Wonho extremely nervous. His eyes shot towards the two way,mirror, only to return towards the retreating men in black.</p><p>"Hey, wait! What happened in there?"</p><p>Wonho jogged over towards the group of four walking away from him. The more talkative of the group, the man who had done the questioning, turned to face him. The irritation and pure annoyance radiating off the man forced Wonho to slow down and keep his distance.</p><p>"Two and a half, almost three hours, and all we got was what we already knew. He's hiding something from us, I can tell."</p><p>"I see, has it occurred that may be all he knows as well?"</p><p>The pensive glare he received sent chills down his spine, this man was truly a monster when it came to getting information. He never settled for anything less than what he was looking for.</p><p>"Are you trying to protect him?"</p><p>"I. . .uh. . ."</p><p>A sigh left Wonho as he shook his head.</p><p>". . .no, but what do you plan to do now?"</p><p>Honestly, Wonho wanted to strangle the man. He seemed like the type of man who would do anything to get what he wanted. Even if it meant draining everything out of someone in the process.</p><p>"First, we get him something to eat. After that and getting the proper clearance by the boss, we move onto more extreme methods to get whatever he's hiding out."</p><p>Wonho was mortified by what he was hearing. More extreme methods? That sounded unethical, inhumane even. His eyes shot back in the direction of Changkyun's room, worry mixed with his current inner struggle, fighting to come up with the answers he needed. Though, he was going to need to figure it pout, and quickly, before his hesitancy got Changkyun killed.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Changkyun sat on his bed, eyes cast down towards the floor. The distant look in his wide eyes was plain for anyone to see. A clear sign that he was beginning to retract into himself. Never since finding the watch had Changkyun imagined he would end up in so much trouble. He didn't think he was doing anything wrong, that it was just a simple form of travel. He was visiting new eras and learning from them. Was that so bad? Especially when he had made friends from multiple different eras?</p><p>Another silent tear trailed down his cheek as he slowly lifted his head when the door to his prison opened. His eyes landed on the intrusive person, no reaction given even as the man made his way over to his bed. Changkyun's gaze followed his every move, right down to when the guy knelt down in front of him, gently grasping hold of his hands.</p><p>"Kyun. . .look at me, please."</p><p>The urgency in the man's voice had Changkyun making eye contact with Wonho, however, it wasn't like he was looking at him. Instead, it was as if he was looking right through Wonho, as if he were a mere figment of his imagination.</p><p>"Kkukkung, we need to get you out of here. Can you get up?"</p><p>Hearing of the possibility that he could be getting out of there slowly brought Changkyun out of his distant state of mind. It was his nickname though, that really snapped him out of it. As if seeing Wonho for the first time, Changkyun quickly pulled his hands out of Wonho's gentle grasp, looking at him as if he was completely insane.</p><p>"Get me out of here? You put me in here!"</p><p>Wonho raised his hands, eyes wide as he tried to get Changkyun to lower his voice just a bit. You never knew who was walking by or listening.</p><p>"Yes, get you out of here. I am quite aware of what I did and. . ."</p><p>". . .and nothing! How am I supposed to trust you and anything you say after you turned on me? You made me a prisoner here!"</p><p>Being forced to stop as a sob pushed itself between his words, Changkyun lowered his head, tears falling into his lap. His shoulders shook with each sob that wracked his body. The sight alone made Wonho feel like such an ass. It made him really rethink what he had done, how he could have kept Changkyun safe instead of giving his location away. He thought he was keeping Changkyun protected by bringing him here, but all he did was put him in more danger.</p><p>"You were never supposed to be a prisoner. I did what I did to protect you, but it backfired."</p><p>"You think? If this is your idea of safe, I don't want to see what dangerous is to you."</p><p>Changkyun lifted his head, staring at Wonho with the saddest eyes. The pain was heavy within his tear filled eyes, the sense of betrayal deep within him.</p><p>"Tell me Wonho. . .why are they so high strung about questioning me about this Chae guy when you obviously spoke to him as well?"</p><p>Wonho's silence was unsettling Changkyun quite a bit. He was beginning to think that Wonho wasn't going to say anything, which wouldn't have been too surprising. However, he was surprised when Wonho hung his head, looking as if to be collecting his thoughts. When he managed to collect and sort them, his gaze returned to Changkyun.</p><p>"Because. . .I promised I. . ."</p><p>Both Changkyun and Wonho looked towards the door as it opened up. The conversation long forgotten as a male with raven hair stepped in with a tray of food. The food wasn't much, just a sandwich, some sort of fruit and a milk cartoon similar to one you'd get with a school lunch. It wasn't the food that had their attention, but the agent that had carried it in. To Wonho he was simply known as Lee, but to Changkyun, he was so much more. To Changkyun, he was;</p><p>"Minhyuk!"</p><p>Changkyun was up off that bed in a split second, leaving Wonho kneeling in shock. The tray crashed to the ground with a rather loud clatter, the food scattering along the floor seconds before Changkyun wrapped his arms around his older brother. He clung tightly, eyes filled with shock as fresh tears trailed down his cheeks.</p><p>"How did you find me?"</p><p>His hands clutched at the back of Minhyuk's suit jacket, afraid if he let go this would all vanish and be some dream he was having. Minhyuk gently wrapped his arms around Changkyun, so glad that he was alive and doing as well as one possibly could being held prisoner. One hand wrapped around Changkyun's waist, the other pressed against the back of Changkyun's head, Minhyuk's own head was tilted back. His eyes were locked on the ceiling as he willed his own tears not to fall, glad to once again hold his younger brother once more. All the while, Wonho knelt there watching the interactions between the two.</p><p>"That's a funny story. I got this surprising visit at the cafe a couple days ago by a little hamster. That little hamster told me an interesting story about my little brother."</p><p>Lifting his head off his brother's shoulder, Changkyun locked eyes with Minhyuk curiously. That curiosity turned into a frown as he tried to figure out what his brother was going on about. It hit him like a ton of bricks when he finally understood what Minhyuk was trying to tell him.</p><p>"Kihyun!?"</p><p>The smile Minhyuk flashed Changkyun was answer enough. Kihyun really was amazing, but his curious frown became filled with even more curiousness --if that was even possible-- as another thought crossed his mind.</p><p>"Wait, how did you find this place? Let alone get in?"</p><p>Minhyuk chuckled, gently stroking the back of Changkyun's head. His eyes drifting over his face, taking in each of his features as if making sure he had been treated well in that place.</p><p>"Well, that took awhile, which is why. . ."</p><p>"I hate to interrupt this family reunion, but if we can move things along, I'd like to get him out of here."</p><p>Changkyun and Minhyuk both turned their attention onto Wonho the moment he interrupted their conversation. Changkyun had a deep frown on his face, not liking the interruption. Especially by Wonho of all people. Minhyuk had a curious frown upon his face, he had just met Wonho not but a few hours ago, so why was he in his brother's cell wanting to get him out.</p><p>"But, it's too dangerous right now. There are too many eyes on him."</p><p>Minhyuk said, glancing between his baby brother and the man he simply knew as, Hoseok.</p><p>"Yes, I understand the dangers right now, but he's in even more danger being left here."</p><p>"Even more. . ."</p><p>Changkyun looked towards Minhyuk when he asked about the danger. Obviously he hadn't been told that Wonho was the reason he was locked in there and in so much danger.</p><p>"Yeah, they're planning to up their methods to gain information they want."</p><p>Gaze darting towards Wonho, eyes wide, Changkyun felt his stomach do a flip as all color drained from his face. His hands clutched at Minhyuk's black suit jacket a little tighter to keep himself from collapsing on the floor.</p><p>"See, if you never would have told them where I would be, none of this would have happened!"</p><p>"Wait. . .you're the reason my little brother is being held here?"</p><p>Minhyuk stared in disbelief. The kind man he had spoken to, Hoseok, was the reason Changkyun was being treated like an animal locked in a cage. The disbelief quickly disappeared, replaced by pure anger, as Wonho began tripping over his own words trying to come up with something to say.</p><p>"W. . .well, you see. . .I. . ."</p><p>The stammering came to a sudden halt when a loud smack echoed throughout the room. Changkyun flinched as Minhyuk's fist connected with Wonho's jaw. His hands covering his mouth, not because he was scared. . .no, he was stifling a laugh that was working its way out of him.</p><p>Minhyuk shook his hand as if to shake off the pain he caused himself from punching Wonho. He wasn't a violent person, and would never lay a hand on anyone, but he had the sudden urge to punch Wonho. Now, he wasn't sure if the impact of the punch had hurt himself or Wonho more.</p><p>"This is all your doing. You're going to make sure we get out of here with no problems, then you will never bother myself or my brother again."</p><p>Wonho, as stunned as he was, slowly nodded as he raised a hand to rub his sore jaw. Minhyuk walked back over to Changkyun, taking hold of his hand, his attention still very much on Wonho.</p><p>"Now, let's get Kihyun and get out of here."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Wonho led Minhyuk and Changkyun down the empty and overly quiet hallway, Changkyun's mind was absolutely reeling. His hand was tightly grasping his older brother's, his eyes darting from Minhyuk to Wonho rather quickly. He didn't trust Wonho at all, despite Minhyuk literally smacking some sense. . .or punching the obedience into Wonho.</p><p>"Kihyun's here, too?"</p><p>Changkyun turned his attention onto his brother, curiosity and worry lacing every word he spoke. If he as running around, it was only a matter of time before someone noticed him. His mind rushed to earlier, it was Kihyun he had seen passing by him. Where had he been off to if not to help him?</p><p>"Minhyuk?"</p><p>"Yeah, he's here. He worked on getting us in."</p><p>"I'm surprised you guys managed to get in."</p><p>Changkyun and Minhyuk were forced to come to a halt as Wonho stopped mid-stride. The brothers both noted the irritated look that had come onto the older males face. It was also a bit difficult to miss the redness forming upon Wonho's jaw, the remains of the punch he received from Minhyuk earlier.</p><p>"Not to be rude, but if I'm getting you out of here, you need to be quiet. Did your friend happen to say where he would be?"</p><p>Quickly looking from Wonho towards Minhyuk, Changkyun waited to see what Minhyuk said. He himself was curious as to where Kihyun had disappeared to. Just knowing he was walking around alone somewhere made him very anxious and worried for his friends well being. He didn't want him to get figured out and taken into custody.</p><p>"I honestly don't know. He said he was going to look into something and to get Kyun out."</p><p>"So, he could anywhere."</p><p>Wonho was not at all thrilled about not knowing where Kihyun was. He sighed heavily, trying to calm his frustration a bit. His head snapped up as he looked back towards Minhyuk when he started talking.</p><p>"I don't know what he was going to look into, but it seemed rather important to him."</p><p>Eyes widening, Changkyun looked between the two older males quickly. His heart rate had picked up as panic slowly began rising within him. For the time being, Changkyun pushed aside the anger he felt towards Wonho and decided it best to work together at this point.</p><p>"I think I know where he is."</p><p>"What, where?"</p><p>Changkyun shot his brother a quick look, but just as quickly turned his attention back onto Wonho. The older male looking just as anxious as he felt.</p><p>"Where are the keeping the watches?"</p><p>"The watches?"</p><p>"Yes, the watches. The watches you guys are supposed to be destroying. The one you took from me."</p><p>He could have swore, when Minhyuk punched Wonho, he punched the smarts right out of him. Changkyun was getting really frustrated with all the stalling, he didn't have the time to explain everything to someone who should already know what he was talking about. The waiting was really making Changkyun nervous, it felt almost as if Wonho was trying to sabotage not only their escape, but getting to Kihyun.</p><p>"That's. . .they're being locked up in an entirely different section of the complex."</p><p>"Then let's go."</p><p>Changkyun looked around, already trying to figure out where to go in that crazy labyrinth. However, Wonho and Minhyuk seemed to have gotten on the same page all of a sudden, surprising Changkyun a bit.</p><p>"Whoa. . .whoa. . .wait. . ."</p><p>Both males looked towards one another, Wonho motioning for Minhyuk to continue. Changkyun's anxiousness and desperation was plain to see by the way he bounced on the balls of his face. It was almost as if he was urging his brother on to try and say something.</p><p>"Thank you. . ."</p><p>Not exactly what he was expecting to hear. Minhyuk waited a second until he was certain he wouldn't be interrupted. He turned his attention back onto his bouncing baby brother.</p><p>"One: you can't just go run off in a place you don't know. Two: what's with this watch? I only know so much, and that's thanks to Kihyun and one freak time travel incident."</p><p>The curiosity and demand for an answer made Changkyun wonder just how much Kihyun had explained to his brother.</p><p>"As you know, the watch is capable of time travel. Kihyun lost a dear friend not that long ago, and I'm afraid he's going to try to go back and change what happened. Even if it is impossible to do so."</p><p>Minhyuk's eyes shot directly towards Wonho, Changkyun's gaze slowly following. Wonho felt as if he was under scrutiny, but knew exactly what those matching worried looks were asking of him.</p><p>"Okay, we go get your friend, then we get all of you out of here."</p><p>With a nod of agreement, Changkyun and Minhyuk followed after Wonho. Their footsteps echoed along the hallway, their once silent sleuthing was now like thunder to his ears. Changkyun wouldn't have been surprised if their footsteps attracted attention to their location. Attention they all didn't need at the moment, not when one of their friends could be making the biggest mistake ever.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** **** </b>
</p><p>The trio had made their way through the winding corridors, passing the many employee offices. Going by those offices was like getting by w sleeping tiger, one wrong sound and the predator would awake only to swarm in one swift tactical move. As they weaved through the hallways, the white walls began to fade into a more off grey color with a single strip of black and yellow hazard tape stretching across the center of the wall. The sounds of people conversing, having an important discission could be heard from around the corner. People in white lab coats walked the halls, staring at the papers on their clipboards.</p><p>Changkyun, Minhyuk and Wonho had to continuously duck out of sight till it was safe to come out again. It had been pretty difficult, especially with the lack of hiding spots the place offered.</p><p>"Okay, where do we go now?"</p><p>Changkyun asked, his eyes roaming the split in the hallway. Straight ahead of them was a set of metal doors, sealed shut by a pass code. To the right was a brown door that opened to who knew where.</p><p>"Go right, unless he had the pass codes he wouldn't be getting into the main lab."</p><p>"Main lab?"</p><p>The curiosity on Changkyun's face was extremely evident, but there was also a hesitancy in his eyes about actually figuring out what the main lab was used for. For all he knew, it could have been just a simple and innocent lab where normal testing took place. He could also be wrong and the lab have some sort of sinister background. He wouldn't have been surprised, especially with how most of the agents were in Chrono.</p><p>"We have multiple labs. How about we save the questions for after we get you out of here."</p><p>Their heads snapped up, alarms blaring overhead as lights dimmed. Red flashing lights blinked, alerting anyone nearby that something wasn't right. Wonho reached out, turning his gaze down away from the flashing lights, grabbing hold of Changkyun's wrist and tugged both he and Minhyuk towards the door.</p><p>"Time to go!"</p><p>Wonho yelled over the alarms, though his words were still rather difficult to hear. Both Minhyuk and Changkyun stumbled over not only their feet, but one another as they tried to follow where Wonho was pulling them to. The sirens were beginning to give Changkyun a splitting headache, the flashing lights becoming quite blinding. His panicked gaze drifted around the crimson tinted hallway, keeping an eye out for anyone coming their way, more specifically. . .Kihyun.</p><p>The group was forced off to the side as a group of men in both white lab coats and black suits rushed by them. Wonho took the chance to grab one lab technician by the arm, stopping the man in his tracks.</p><p>"Hey, what's going on?"</p><p>The lab technician turned and eyed Wonho, a quick side glance was given to Minhyuk and Changkyun before it was returned to the older male. The lab technician dismissing them without a word.</p><p>"Someone broke into the vault, we could use your help securing them and making sure everything is accounted for."</p><p>The tech looked towards Minhyuk, his eyes roaming over his attire and badge that hung off his hip.</p><p>"You can help, too."</p><p>The technician tugged his arm free from the grasp Wonho had on it, taking off in the direction he had been running earlier. Minhyuk and Changkyun let out the breaths they were holding, their eyes drifting towards Wonho. The older male's eyes meeting with theirs, voicing the question that had lingered in everyone's mind.</p><p>"You don't think its him, do you?"</p><p>"Depends, what's in the vault?"</p><p>Changkyun was quick to ask, stepping out from behind his older brother. Wonho was hesitant, momentarily staying silent until the sigh broke free from him.</p><p>"It's where all the dangerous of items are stored until they are destroyed."</p><p>Looking between Changkyun and Wonho, Minhyuk shook his head in disbelief. A sigh slipped from between his lips, matching the earlier one that had freed itself from Wonho.</p><p>"Then we go there. Something at the vault is causing too much noise, quite literally. It has to be Kihyun."</p><p>"Okay, but stay close. Especially you."</p><p>Wonho was very reluctant to take them to the vault, but regardless, he turned and followed in the footsteps of the lab technician. Minhyuk tightened his hold on his younger brother's hand, following after Wonho towards the vault. An anxious wave washed over the trio as their thoughts rushed towards what they would find once they arrived. All three were hoping that they weren't too late.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Arriving at the vault, well, what Minhyuk and Changkyun assumed to be the vault. A single steel door, thick enough to keep even the most persistent people out -- yeah, Changkyun would prove them wrong.</p><p>A wall of people were crammed near the vault door, people in white lab coats mixed with the black suits of the agents. Orders were being yelled while others attempted to break into the vault itself, failing miserably with their attempts. One person was peeking through the single bullet proof glass window, peering into the vault itself. They were attempting to get the attention of whoever was inside, without very much success.</p><p>Looking at the sea of Chrono agents and technicians, it seemed like it would be nearly impossible to get through. However, Changkyun had other thoughts on the matter. He slipped his hand from Minhyuk's grasp, quickly passing by Wonho and disappearing into the sea of people.</p><p>"Kyun!"</p><p>"Shit. . ."</p><p>Minhyuk had attempted to grab for his little brother, only to end up rushing after him. Wonho was getting rather frustrated with Changkyun's impulsive tendencies. He too, quickly followed behind Minhyuk, wanting to get to Changkyun before someone else realized he was not suppose to be there.</p><p>Pushing his way towards the front of the crowd, Changkyun slid up beside the lab technician that was peering into the window of the vault. His eyes scanning the room for the one person he knew was in there. The room alone was large and lined with shelves of boxes and random objects all smashed together to try and fit them in one space. Though it was usually clean, the floor was currently a disaster of random trinkets and boxes. In the middle of the disaster was the one person he was hoping to find. In the center of the room, Kihyun was knelt down sifting through the mess he had made himself.</p><p>Pounding his hands against the door -- gaining an odd look from the technician beside him -- Changkyun attempted to get Kihyun's attention. Panic bubbled up inside him the moment Kihyun stopped what he was doing and stared at something in his hands. It was too low for him to see, but Changkyun was almost certain that Kihyun had found what he was looking for. The moment Kihyun lifted his head and looked at the door, their eyes meeting, Changkyun knew he had found it.</p><p>"Ki! Ki!"</p><p>Begging from outside the vault, Changkyun pounded on the window more frantically than he did earlier. Kihyun slowly turned his attention back towards the object in his hand.</p><p>"Kihyun, don't do it! Please!"</p><p>Changkyun cried out, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Kihyun vanished from where he sat, leaving Changkyun standing wide eyed. His pounding had become all but nonexistent as his hands slowly slid down the window, falling at his sides as a single tear dripped down his cheek.</p><p>"Ki. . ."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The high pitched shriek from the number pad broke through the screaming of the alarm that was blaring through the hallways. Changkyun was forced to back up along with the rest of the people crowding around the large vault door. A gust of air spewed out of the vault as the door opened completely, Changkyun darted into the disaster of a room quietly staring at the spot Kihyun had been just moments before. Frustrated and upset tears trailed down his cheeks as he ignored the many protests from the people outside trying to stop him from entering the vault.</p><p>Within seconds of entering the vault, the raging alarm had finally stopped at the same time an agent darted inside behind him. The sound left Changkyun's ears ringing, muffling any other sounds around him. He could hear the muffled screams as the agent demanded answers from him. Answers he could not give the man at that moment, no matter how many times he was asked.</p><p>Still, Changkyun walked forward, stopping only to stare down at the contents spilled all over the floor. Trinkets and devices of every kind, some even he couldn't name. That's when Changkyun's eyes zeroed in on the watches that had been confiscated, though, he thought there would be more. Right now, he counted only three just laying there. One of the three appeared far older than the other two that were beside it, almost as if it had been sitting in there from the very beginning.</p><p>"What are you doing in here? Who let you out of your room?"</p><p>Changkyun turned slowly, looking towards the agent currently addressing him. The man looked none too happy to see him standing in the middle of the vault, right where his friend once knelt. Before he could say anything, Wonho came bounding in making him wonder where his brother had vanished to. A sudden panic that refused to show itself on his face, rushed through him. Was Minhyuk okay?</p><p>"I did. Hearing about the situation I thought he could be of some help."</p><p>"And you got authorization?"</p><p>"Yes, myself and Lee escorted him over here, we are going to escort him back seeing as his efforts were of no help in the end."</p><p>Wonho glanced towards Changkyun, the younger boy standing from a crouched position. His attention drawn to the way Changkyun slipped his hand into his pocket. A curious frown found its way onto Wonho's face as he wondered what he had just picked up, though, he was certain he already knew the answer to that.</p><p>"Get him out of here."</p><p>Apparently the agent hadn't noticed Changkyun's sticky fingers, whatever it was he took had to be important.</p><p>Wonho took hold of Changkyun's upper arm, directing him out of the vault and through the now parted sea of scientists and agents that had been trying to get inside earlier. Changkyun didn't even bother fighting against Wonho's hold as he was pulled from the vault. He simply eyed the people he walked passed, knowing this was the easiest way out of there.</p><p>As the pair emerged from the gathering of people, Minhyuk stepped away from the wall and joined them. The now trio rounded the corner, out of sight of anyone that would want to stop them, or could stop them. Quickly, they made their way down the hallway, no one daring to say a word in case of nearby listening ears. Changkyun glanced over his shoulder, gauging how far they had walked, pulling his arm free from Wonho's grasp once satisfied with their distance. He turned his gaze onto the older male, wiping at the tears he had shed for Kihyun, sadness turning to curiosity instantly.</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"We walk out the front door."</p><p>Minhyuk's head turned towards Wonho, eyes wide and in disbelief. He wasn't certain if he had heard right and needed the clarification that he had.</p><p>"The front door?"</p><p>Changkyun slowly looked towards his brother as they rounded one last corner. The front door now within their sights, the exit within their reach. Changkyun seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength as Wonho, their ideas very similar at this point.</p><p>"With a handful of agents dealing with the issues at the vault, they won't be focusing on the entrance. Even if they sounded the alarm, we will be outside and on our way before they can even get to us."</p><p>"Exactly, and if all goes according to plan, we shouldn't have any problems."</p><p>The trio had just reached the exit when the annoying alarm began screaming once again. Wonho ignored the alarm while Minhyuk and Changkyun quickly shot glances over their shoulders. A new sense of fear and panic rushed through the brothers, their hands instinctively reaching out for on another's as if it'd keep them safe from anything that would come their way.</p><p>"How's that door coming!?"</p><p>"My card isn't working, I'm going to bypass verification and open it manually."</p><p>Changkyun nodded slowly, he could already hear the rush of feet over the alarm coming their way. He bounced on the balls of his feet, his anxiety growing. He did not want to end up back in that room after being so close to getting out of there. Minhyuk's attention shot over towards Wonho, an urgency in his gaze as he watched the man with an added frown. He didn't like how long it was taking Wonho to open the door, he could have been purposefully stalling for all he knew and wanted them to get caught.</p><p>Just as those thoughts crossed his mind, the large door before them opened to reveal the freedom everyone was hoping for. The gentle breeze rushing in through the door, coaxing, urging them into the outdoors.</p><p>"Got it, let's go!"</p><p>Wonho took the lead, Changkyun followed only when Minhyuk pulled him along. This felt much like the day he had been reunited with his brother, running from the agents and wanting nothing more to stay safe. Despite trying to stay together, they had been torn apart that day. Changkyun was going to make sure that didn't happen.</p><p>As they ran out into the open, Changkyun was momentarily blinded from the bright light of the afternoon sun. Having been stuck inside for the past three days had made his eyes sensitive to the bright light of the sun. Squinting and blinking, Changkyun tried to rid his eyes of the blinding white lights spotting his vision so he could see where he was going. He left it to his brother to guide him wherever they were heading, feeling like a blind person running into the unknown.</p><p>The familiar sound of a car door opening broke through the echoing scream of the alarms coming from inside the facility. Changkyun barely had time to think as he was ushered into the back of one of the very familiar SUV's. He moved over to the far side, his brother immediately sliding in beside him while Wonho jumped into the drivers seat. The doors slammed shut, closing them into the SUV as Wonho quickly searched for the keys. Finding them in the center console, he grabbed them and jammed them into the ignition, starting the car up and drove away from the building just as agents began pouring out of the building. It was like something out of a horror movie, they never seemed to stop.</p><p>"Everyone hang on!"</p><p>Minhyuk and Changkyun both spun around in their seats, looking from the back towards the front. Their eyes widened as realization practically hit them in the face, Wonho wasn't stopping and the closed gate was rushing forward to meet them.</p><p>The engine revved as Wonho pressed down on the accelerator, pressing it down against the floor. The car sped up considerably only making the gate meet with them much faster. Minhyuk and Changkyun did the only thing they could think of, they reached for one another, their arms going around each other like a protective cocoon to shield one another from the impact. They curled around each other just as the car crashed through the gate, the vehicle speeding away leaving the Chrono Facility behind them in the dust.</p><p>"Where to?"</p><p>Wonho's voice caused both of the younger males to look up from their hunched over positions, looking towards the male. Changkyun's attention stayed on Wonho only briefly before shifting slowly back towards his older brother. A curiousness glistened in his eyes as both Minhyuk and himself untangled from one another, sitting a bit straighter. He too was curious as to where they were heading from there.</p><p>"We have a car waiting for us in the trees not far from here. You can park at the marker telling people to turn back."</p><p>"In the trees? How'd you. . ."</p><p>"You know what I mean."</p><p>"Okay, just sit back till we get there. You two alright, though?"</p><p>Changkyun nodded quietly, still slightly stunned by everything that happened and to the fact that they got out so quickly. Minhyuk stole a quick glance towards his brother before turning back to Wonho and nodding.</p><p>"Yeah, we're good. You?"</p><p>"Fine up here."</p><p>Everyone fell silent, nothing but the ground under their tires filling the silence that suddenly closed in around them. Changkyun rested his head upon Minhyuk's shoulder, relaxing for the first time in the past three days, thankful to be able to do so. His mind reeled, thoughts on what happened, Kihyun and the fact he was finally free. . .they all swirled around in his mind. The most important thing though, he had to get to Kihyun. . .and fast. If he was right, his friend was going to do something really stupid, and he could not let that happen.</p><p>Letting his mind mull over everything, Changkyun watched the road ahead as they raced towards their next destination.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>They hadn't been driving for too long when the market came into view. Wonho slowed down, stopping right in front of the very sign that said 'turn back', letting Changkyun and Minhyuk out of the car. Once the door was closed, Wonho drove off ahead, the three of them deciding it was best they get rid of the SUV to lead the agents off of their trail.</p><p>Minhyuk and Changkyun made their way to the nearby treeline where a small, forest green colored, car sat in waiting. Its color blending it in with its current surroundings and making it difficult to see for anyone just driving by. Changkyun remained silent, Minhyuk on the other hand, popped the trunk and pulled out a handful of folded clothes. He turned towards his little brother holding the clothes out to Changkyun.</p><p>"Here, thought you might have wanted to change once we got out of there."</p><p>Though comfortable, Minhyuk had thought correctly. Changkyun felt like he was the most visible person in the world right now, dressed in all white from head to toe. He walked over and took the clothes, hugging them close to his person as a gentle smile slipped onto his lips as thanks. He turned, stopping only when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He looked back towards his brother, a light curiosity befalling his questioning gaze.</p><p>"We will find Kihyun, don't worry. . .okay."</p><p>Nodding, Changkyun turned and walked off deeper into the forest, giving himself and Minhyuk some privacy. He was sure his brother would want to change out of that agent facade he had going on. He found a spot hidden by trees, but easily accessible if you needed to get to someone and began changing out of his white attire into something less vibrant.</p><p>After he changed, --- his new attire consisting of blue jeans, tan hoodie over a white T-shirt, and a grey blazer over the hoodie --- Changkyun felt a bit better than when he was wearing all white. He was just slipping his other shoe on when the cracking of leaves and branches snapping caught his attention. Changkyun froze, his eyes roaming the forest around him for any signs of what could have made that noise. He slowly stood up, grabbing the clothes he had been wearing and gave the forest one more once over praying it wasn't some wild animal. His nerves were going crazy and he had a sinking suspicion that it wasn't Minhyuk coming out to check on him.</p><p>Suspicions confirmed, Changkyun watched as Wonho stepped out from behind some trees. The man stumbled forward over a tree root, steadying himself before realizing he wasn't alone either. Their eyes met, both Changkyun and Wonho frozen silent, not sure what to say or so if anything. Changkyun, however, was wondering just how long Wonho had been there before stumbling out. The thought of the male watching him change sent a soft pink blush rising to his cheeks.</p><p>"Ah, um. . .I see you've changed."</p><p>Changkyun was glad Wonho had broke the silence, it snapped him out of his frozen state and got his mind working a bit. He looked down at his attire, nodding gently to give his response as he looked back up. He turned away from Wonho to head back to the car and Minhyuk, but Wonho seemed to have other plans.</p><p>"Wait. . ."</p><p>Stopping, Changkyun looked over his shoulder, a curious frown working its way onto his lips. He fidgeted with the clothes in his hands, not liking the fact Wonho had stopped him. Of course, he could have always continued walking, but some form of curiosity as to what the older male wanted had made him stop.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>It took a moment for Wonho to respond, almost as if he were surprised Changkyun had actually stayed.</p><p>"We need to talk."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>The soft chuckle that bubbled up out of Changkyun was a shock to both of them. Wonho looked a tad hurt by the question and chuckled, whereas, Changkyun had looked down hurt by his own actions. The pained look that painted its way on Wonho's face made him feel guilty and horrible, he didn't like seeing that look on his face.</p><p>"About everything going on. About us. . ."</p><p>The last thing Changkyun wanted to do was talk about them. There wasn't even a 'them', there never was and never would be. Despite thinking that, the feelings Wonho stirred within him told a different story.</p><p>"There is nothing about 'us' that needs to be discussed, there never was any 'us' to begin with. We don't need to talk about what's going on, if you haven't noticed, I've been living it."</p><p>Changkyun turned to leave once more., wanting to escape from Wonho, not wanting to feel anymore than he already was. However, Wonho seemed to have other plans in mind. The older male quickly closed the distance between he and Changkyun, grasping the smaller male by the wrist and pinning him gently up against a nearby tree. One hand pressed against the trunk of the tree next to Changkyun's head trapping him in place, his other hand gently held his wrist to keep him from moving. He wanted to make sure Changkyun could not escape this time, they needed to talk about what they could before Minhyuk came looking for his little brother.</p><p>"We do need to talk, especially if we are going to be around each other more often."</p><p>Wonho had a good point, it made sense that they would need to talk, clear the air between them. That, however, was the last thing Changkyun could even think considering how close Wonho was to him. He could feel the man's breath brushing across his skin. The feeling caused his heart to thunder in his chest as if it were trying to get Wonho's attention, and he was almost certain his heart had succeeded.</p><p>"Then answer me this. . ."</p><p>His words came out on a soft breath, a curious look crossing over the depths of his eyes.</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Why did you do it? Why did you turn me in?"</p><p>Wonho should have anticipated that question being asked, especially since he was the one who pushed to talk about everything. He looked up, meeting Changkyun's awaiting gaze and almost instantly got lost in his eyes.</p><p>"I. . .I thought I was protecting you. Keeping you from getting hurt."</p><p>"Hurt? I was fine, nothing started happening until those agent buddies of yours showed up."</p><p>A sigh slipped from Wonho, an impatient frown forming its way onto Changkyun's lips. He had to refrain from sighing in relief when Wonho finally began explaining. Instead, he tried to keep as calm as possible and focus on what was being said rather than the fact Wonho was literally a breath away from him.</p><p>"They aren't my buddies, and to answer your question, I didn't want you to end up like Hyungwon."</p><p>"Hyungwon?"</p><p>The curiousness and confusion laced the word thickly as Changkyun spoke. Wonho nodded slowly, a pained look swirling in his gentle eyes. The very look made Changkyun want to pull Wonho close and just hug him tightly. He wanted to reassure the older male that nothing would happen to him. However, curiosity won out and Changkyun asked something regarding what he was learning.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Changkyun's voice was soft, curious as he asked.</p><p>"I don't know the full details, he was doing the same thing you were doing, but he hasn't been able to return."</p><p>Wonho had to stop for a second, almost as if collecting his wild emotions. His eyes searched Changkyun's as he moved his hand from beside his head. His fingers brushed gently along Changkyun's cheek. The feeling alone leaving his cheek tingling and warm as if Wonho's touch had left a static trail where his fingers had just touched.</p><p>"I woke up one day and he was just. . .gone. I don't want you disappearing like he did. Hyungwon. . .he was brilliant and an amazing person. Kind and very caring just like you. The only difference, you're more spontaneous and stubborn."</p><p>Changkyun felt a shiver go through him as his heart fluttered in his chest. His cheeks tinted a gentle pink as he forced his voice to work. He didn't like what Wonho could do to him, one touch, a single word spoken, it all made him feel timid and vulnerable. It made him want to follow Wonho to the ends of the earth and back, trust him completely without question. It was all rather scary.</p><p>"He's Chae, isn't he?"</p><p>Nodding, Wonho let one last sigh escape his lips.</p><p>"You've seen him once though, why not make him stay when you had the chance?"</p><p>"I would have, but two things were stopping me. One being, he wouldn't let me, I tried. . ."</p><p>"And the second?"</p><p>Their eyes remained locked on one another's, Wonho's hand that had been caressing his cheek now cupped it gently. His thumb gently caressing the pink blush upon his cheek as he leaned in closer.</p><p>Changkyun's breath stopped, held in his lungs as Wonho's lips stopped a single breath away from his own. His heart clambered so loud he could barely hear anything around him, his body trembling lightly from the anxiousness that was spreading throughout him. Changkyun knew what was coming, refusing to stop it no matter how much he wanted to deny Wonho what he was wanting.</p><p>". . .I had someone very important to protect."</p><p>His words were but a whisper, drifting into the air around them. Wonho closed the gap between them, their lips connecting in a careful, gentle kiss. Moving in sync together, molded together as if their lips were made to fit against each other perfectly. The kiss alone sent a tingling warmth straight through Changkyun's body, starting at his lips and trailing down to the tips of his toes. The world around them stopped for that moment and it was just the two of them, nothing else mattered in that second. That was, until their world was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being caught lip locked in the forest, Changkyun and Wonho found themselves sat atop the hood of their escape car with their backs to one another. Their heads were lowered, eyes to the ground as Minhyuk stood in front of them, arms crossed and an annoyed look plastered onto his face. Not only was he annoyed with Wonho, but he was also annoyed with his little brother as well. His eyes shifted between the two guilty and very silent males as if deciding who to actually speak to first. Minhyuk's eyes came to rest on Changkyun, his little brother he didn't want to see get hurt anymore. He had been through enough, he didn't need some traitorous male confusing him anymore than he probably already had.</p><p>"Care to explain what that was all about?"</p><p>Minhyuk's arms flailed around in the air as if to show just what he was talking about.</p><p>"We were just talking things out."</p><p>"With your mouths!?"</p><p>"I. . .uh. . ."</p><p>It seemed like Minhyuk realized the error of his sentence. A heavy sigh of pure frustration escaped from Minhyuk's lips as he planted his hands on his hips.</p><p>"You know exactly what I mean."</p><p>No one had to look over at Wonho to see the amusement sparkling in his eyes. One of Minhyuk's hands raised, pointing a finger towards the older male.</p><p>"You're lucky I don't punch you again. And you. . ."</p><p>He pointed directly at Changkyun.</p><p>"Start explaining."</p><p>Changkyun glanced towards Wonho almost as if for confirmation, but no sooner looked back at Minhyuk despite not getting an answer. He didn't see the point of needing to keep secrets from one another at this point, especially since Minhyuk knew quite a bit about the whole ordeal now. On top of all that, they were all on the run from the same people. Changkyun gave a quick nod, looking down as he collected his thoughts, not to mention it was just easier to talk to Minhyuk looking down and not having to see the annoyed look in his eyes.</p><p>"He was telling me about Chae and why he did what he did. Chae's name is Hyungwon, and you'll have to ask him more about everything."</p><p>Changkyun hooked a thump over his shoulder towards Wonho, the older male looking towards the siblings when he was mentioned. As his eyes locked with Minhyuk's, he sat up straighter as if getting ready for the scolding of a lifetime, which he probably was about to get.</p><p>"You knew this Hyungwon person?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did. . .do?"</p><p>Turning to face Wonho, a curiosity flowing through him, Changkyun sat attentively wanting to hear what Wonho had to say. Especially since he hadn't gotten much out of him before he got really distracted by Wonho's lips.</p><p>"We worked together at one point, and then one day. . .poof, he was gone."</p><p>"When we spoke earlier, you spoke of him as if there had been something between the two of you."</p><p>Looking towards Changkyun, a pained and saddened expression crossed over his face. It pained Changkyun to see the man look that way, but there was also something else he felt knowing he had been more with Wonho. All at the same time he wanted to tell him that he didn't have to answer, but his knowing curiosity had gotten the better of him as it always done. He stayed quiet, awaiting the answer he already knew was coming.</p><p>"Yeah, we were together for a brief time. When he vanished and never came back. . .well, I was just moving on when I met you."</p><p>Wonho nodded towards Changkyun, causing the younger male to stand up and stretch uncomfortably. He turned to face Wonho after a moment, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets.</p><p>"I've known you for a few years now, since I started time warping I believe."</p><p>As if answering the question, Wonho nodded.</p><p>"And you never mentioned this to me? That you knew who he was from the start?"</p><p>"I didn't think it mattered at that point in time. We had just met, you weren't asking."</p><p>"And what was I to you. . .or am? Am I just some sorta. . ."</p><p>A wave of dizziness rushed over Changkyun, but as soon as it came, the feeling vanished. He swayed on his feet, left with a light headedness and the sudden feeling like he had lost something. He pressed a hand to his temple, his other catching the car to keep himself upright. Both Wonho and Minhyuk were at his side in less than a second, the previous conversation all but forgotten.</p><p>"Kyun, are you alright?"</p><p>Wonho's worried voice broke through the haze he was feeling, followed closely by his brothers voice.</p><p>"Here, come sit down before you fall down."</p><p>Leaning on Minhyuk -- who shot Wonho a warning glance thinking he might have something to do with it -- followed to the side of the car. Wonho hesitantly followed, jogging around the duo to open up the back passenger side door so Changkyun could sit down.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Both Minhyuk and Wonho asked in unison as Changkyun lowered himself onto the back seat. He leaned forward, burying his face into the palms of his hands. Changkyun shook his head slowly, not sure what to make of what had just happened.</p><p>"I don't know, I just felt like everything was swaying, like the ground was pulled from under me. I feel really light headed, and I have a really bad feeling something bad has happened."</p><p>Lifting his head up, Changkyun looked towards the two older males.</p><p>"We have to get to Kihyun's place."</p><p>A frown formed on his face almost instantly, the very name of his friend feeling foreign and unfamiliar on his tongue, almost as if he had never spoken the name before.</p><p>"Kyun?"</p><p>Minhyuk's worried voice broke through his hazy thoughts. Changkyun looked up, giving his older brother a quizzical look wondering why the worry had risen in his voice.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Again, he was asked that question, but he figured he looked as if something was still a tad off with him.</p><p>"Maybe, let's just go."</p><p>Changkyun swung his legs into the car, he sat for a moment before laying down across the back seat. He didn't feel so light headed or dizzy laying down, and it kept him out of sight as they drove down the street. A sigh slipped from his lips as he heard the car door close at his feet, his eyes closing as he attempted to sort out his messy thoughts. Everything was once more becoming very overwhelming.</p><p>Minhyuk had closed the passenger doors, immediately turning his attention onto Wonho. The older male moving away from where he had been leaning on the car, throwing his hands up in defense as he caught the look being given to him.</p><p>"Look, I don't have anything to do with this."</p><p>"Right. . ."</p><p>Wonho sighed in frustration, getting tired of this constant barrier between he and Minhyuk. He understood why it was there, but they needed to see beyond the differences and dislike if they were going to figure anything out. Wonho lowered his hands so they rested at his sides, gaze on Minhyuk as he picked his next words very carefully.</p><p>"I understand you hate me, but I had nothing to do with this. I was on the hood of the car when it happened. I wish no more harm to come to Changkyun, but something isn't right and we should probably listen to him what he suggests. He's the only one that has an inkling of an idea of what's going on."</p><p>Listening, Minhyuk crossed his arms and jutted a hip out to the side for dramatic affect.</p><p>"Okay, first off, hate is a strong word. So, I don't hate you, I just don't like you. Secondly, this is the only time I'm admitting you're right. Get in. . .front seat passenger, I'm driving."</p><p>Digging the keys out of his pocket, Minhyuk turned and rounded the car slipping into the drivers seat. As he got in, Wonho joined him in the passengers side, buckling himself in. Minhyuk started up the car, maneuvering it out of its tree covered hiding place and onto the street, making his way towards Kihyun's place.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>The drive towards Kihyun's place as much the same as the drive towards the Chrono Facility. It was quiet, long, and very uneventful. Changkyun spent the entire drive sorting out his thoughts, he honestly thought his head was going to explode with all his thinking. So much had happened over the course of a short period. Time travel, getting caught, Kihyun and whatever else was in store for them come the future. His thoughts slowed the moment Kihyun's little watch shop came into view. The shop itself was dark, but that didn't mean he couldn't be inside, right?</p><p>As they pulled up, Changkyun threw open the door and was out of the car faster than Minhyuk or Wonho could stop him. The tires screeched to a halt as he rushed to the front door, tugging on the locked door trying to will it open. When his attempts failed, Changkyun pulled back and looked towards the sign on the door. It was a simple CLOSED sign, signifying that the shop itself was closed and no one was inside. Did that mean no one had come back yet, or had the shop actually closed and someone had worked today?</p><p>His answer came in the form of a window closing up above them. Changkyun's head snapped upwards towards the sound, his heart pounding in his ears in anticipation. That very sound was giving him some hope that Kihyun hadn't gone and done something stupid, that he was just upstairs waiting for them. Quickly, Changkyun took off around the building just as Minhyuk and Wonho had reached him.</p><p>Changkyun rushed up the stairs leading to the upstairs apartment Kihyun lived in. Without any hesitance, he reached for the door knob, turned it and threw the door open. The sound of a surprised yelp followed by a sudden crash surprised Changkyun, sending his feet propelling forward towards the sudden sounds. What he was greeted with was not Kihyun, but a male with platinum blonde hair that could have been mistaken for white. A bowl was spinning to a stop beside the male, its contents splattered across the wood floor. The person beside the mess sat wide eyed, shocked as he stared at Changkyun wondering who he was and why he was there.</p><p>"Wh. . .who are you!?"</p><p>The male asked. However, Changkyun only responded with his own series of questions.</p><p>"Me? Who are you!?"</p><p>"I asked you first, and this is my home!"</p><p>All eyes turned towards the door as Minhyuk and Wonho appeared in the doorway. Minhyuk looked from Changkyun to the startled male only to return it back on Changkyun.</p><p>"Where's Kihyun?"</p><p>"That's what I was trying to figure out."</p><p>"Wait, you guys know Ki?"</p><p>Attention shifted towards the male on the floor, the silence creeping up on them, making Changkyun shift a bit uncomfortably. After days of silence in a white room, he welcomed any form of noise. . .or sleep, to dispel the silence that was very unwelcome.</p><p>"Yes, we know him. . ."</p><p>"He's a good friend of mine. Him and I went to school together and. . .I just saw him a few hours ago. I was supposed to meet up with him today."</p><p>Changkyun turned his attention onto his older brother as he began speaking. He was thankful that Minhyuk had his minor history with Kihyun, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to explain how he knew him right that second.</p><p>"Um, that's impossible."</p><p>The male on the floor had crossed his legs and rested his hands in his lap. A saddened expression erasing the shocked and confused expression that he once wore upon his face not seconds prior to now.</p><p>"Why is that?"</p><p>Minhyuk didn't understand, but Changkyun knew the answer to that even before the other male spoke it. He had known something wasn't right and he was almost certain his suspicions were correct.</p><p>"He passed away a couple years ago."</p><p>"A car crash, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, how did you know?"</p><p>Changkyun turned his gaze onto the floor, he was resisting any urge to just start crying. He had a feeling that this was the reasoning why Kihyun's name felt so foreign when he spoke it, why Kihyun was becoming more and more unfamiliar by the second. The feeling scared him, he didn't want to forget Kihyun, not after all the male has done to help him. Not after he's become such a close and dear friend to him. He fiddled around with the object in his pocket, looking up when Wonho's arm wrapped around his shoulder.</p><p>"Let's go sit down and. . .I guess we can talk about things?"</p><p>Minhyuk quickly slipped in between Wonho and Changkyun, forcing the older male to remove his arm and step aside a little. Changkyun could clearly see the annoyance in Wonho's eyes even though his face didn't reflect it. The warning glare that Minhyuk shot Wonho was rather amusing. That very amusement shown brightly on Changkyun's face as he was ushered over to the couch. Wonho moved over to the male and crouched down in front of him.</p><p>"Here, let me help clean that up."</p><p>He gave the male a friendly smile before he turned his attention to the mess of food, proceeding to help clean it up while Changkyun and Minhyuk got comfortable.</p><p>Once the mess was cleaned up, Wonho and their host rejoined Changkyun and Minhyuk in the small makeshift living room. Wonho took a seat on the arm of the small couch, while their unnamed host sat in the recliner. Changkyun had been talking about something rather diligently with Minhyuk until his attention was forced away. A curious yet knowing look filled Changkyun's eyes as he looked towards the male in the recliner.</p><p>"Not to be rude or too straight forward, but. . .you're Jooheon, aren't you?"</p><p>His voice was quiet, careful. Changkyun wasn't too surprised to see shock once more race across the male's face from the asked question. Both Minhyuk and Wonho were quietly watching, listening, curious about this entire situation they were now being introduced with.</p><p>"Yeah. . .yeah, yes I am. How?"</p><p>"How did I know?"</p><p>With a quick repetitive nod as his answer, Changkyun sighed and nodded as well.</p><p>"I know because. . ."</p><p>He trailed off for a moment, wondering just how he was going to tell Jooheon how he knew his name. Minhyuk was aware of this part of the story, Wonho looked confused and just as curious as ever.</p><p>". . .because, Kihyun told me your name when. . .I caused your accident."</p><p>"My accident? I was never in an accident, though."</p><p>Changkyun nodded, of course he hadn't been in an accident. Kihyun had done something to change that, and by the sounds of it, had taken Jooheon's place somehow. He wished Kihyun wouldn't have done that, but it also gave him hope he could do something to change it.</p><p>"The accident he was in, you were supposed to be the one in the wreck, not him."</p><p>The confused look on Jooheon's face was to be expected, but looking at the male himself, it just made Changkyun feel horrible and guilty. He seemed like a genuinely kind person with such a bright future ahead of him. The fact he had been the cause of Jooheon's accident just made that searing guilt build inside him even more. Jooheon didn't deserve death, and neither did Kihyun.</p><p>"How were you the cause of my accident. . .or. . .agh! This is so confusing."</p><p>"I know, and I'm sorry for such confusion. This is such a complicated topic to discuss."</p><p>Looking towards Minhyuk and Wonho, Changkyun silently pleaded for help explaining. He didn't like reliving this moment, didn't like how hard it was on him to explain. Minhyuk and Wonho both shook their heads, it not their place to explain this to Jooheon.</p><p>Not getting the help he wanted, Changkyun's shoulders slumped and he looked back towards Jooheon.</p><p>"Well, you see, as strange as this sounds. . .I was given the ability to time warp. . ."</p><p>"Time warp?"</p><p>"Jump back and forth in time."</p><p>Jooheon looked towards Wonho, nodding when he clarified what Changkyun meant. He turned his attention back towards the younger make, watching as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket.</p><p>"Continue. . ."</p><p>"Okay, well, I was on the run from the men Wonho use to work with, but I never meant to hurt anyone. . ."</p><p>Changkyun explained how he had time warped, appearing in the middle of the road, right in the path of the car. How he had no time to get out of the way to avoid an accident. That was also the day he officially met Kihyun. Changkyun had left out the more gruesome parts of his explanation, almost certain no one wanted or needed to hear those parts.</p><p>". . .Kihyun, since that day has been wanting to find some way to save you. I'm almost certain he found it. Well, since you're here and not him."</p><p>"So, he took my place. . ?"</p><p>Changkyun nodded slowly.</p><p>"He cared for you very much. He would do anything to make sure you survived that crash."</p><p>You could see the distance forming in Jooheon's eyes as he processed everything that was being told to him. It sounded absolutely insane to Jooheon, time warping didn't exist. That was something you read in science fiction novels or saw on television. How did he even know if these people were telling the truth? It sounded like a sick joke being played on a hurting individual to him.</p><p>"Get out. . ."</p><p>The words were no more than a whisper. Changkyun, Minhyuk and Wonho all gave a curious look towards Jooheon, silently asking what he had said.</p><p>"I said get out, and don't come back."</p><p>His warning gaze told the trio enough. Though shocked by the command, Minhyuk and Wonho both stood from their seats. Changkyun remained seated, a frown stuck on his face as he searched Jooheon's eyes for something, anything that would tell him that there was inkling of belief in him. He was quietly trying to will Jooheon to understand, to believe what he had said.</p><p>"Changkyun, let's go."</p><p>Minhyuk rested a hand upon his little brother's shoulder, speaking softly so as not to alarm or startle him. Wonho was already at the door, ready to leave there so they didn't upset Jooheon anymore. He rested his hand on the doorknob, turning back to see if the others were following.</p><p>Changkyun looked towards his brother, sighing and slowly standing from his seat. He moved around the couch and took two steps, forcing Minhyuk to stop when he did. Changkyun looked over his shoulder towards Jooheon, sadness and guilt swirling in the depths of his eyes.</p><p>"I'm truly sorry for your loss. Kihyun was a very kind and loving person, he didn't deserve the end he got."</p><p>Turning back, Changkyun and Minhyuk joined Wonho at the door. The trio walking out of the apartment and down the steps to the lower level. Wonho closed the door, following behind the brothers, watching the two of them and hoping they were alright. He didn't know Kihyun, but they did, and he could tell how hard it was on the both of them. They were almost to the car when Wonho and Minhyuk spoke the same question.</p><p>"Where to?"</p><p>The two looked at one another surprised they were actually thinking the same thing. Changkyun stopped and glanced towards the two older males. As crummy as he felt, a small smile still crept its way onto his lips and amusement swirled within his eyes. Even so, they needed somewhere to go with night falling upon them fast and he could only think of one place that would work. . .at least he hoped.</p><p>"I might have an idea." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a particularly long drive, but the suggested place had become obvious to Wonho as they pulled up to the driveway. There was only one place close enough, and after everything, doubted that anyone would come looking for them there. It seemed like a good idea, but Wonho still had his doubts about the temporary safe house. He didn't want anyone busting in on them while they were sleeping. . .well. . .attempting to sleep anyways. He doubted any of them would get any sleep that night.</p><p>Once Wonho pulled up into the driveway, he parked the car and shut it off. No one dared move from their seats, the small group staring at the darkened windows. Changkyun leaned forward, resting between the two front seats to get a closer look at the house. Hesitancy filled the car and overtook everyone within it. The same thought had crossed everyone's minds as their unwavering gaze stayed on the house. Was it a good idea to stay in the last place the agents were seen?</p><p>"You think it's safe?"</p><p>Minhyuk had finally broke the silence with his quietly spoken question. The tension dissipating slowly as all eyes shifted from the house to Minhyuk. It was a perfectly reasonable question, one that all of them were more than likely thinking, just didn't have the courage to actually ask.</p><p>"Well, we aren't going to know just sitting here staring at the place."</p><p>Opening the door, Changkyun slipped out of the car, closing it behind him and turning towards their temporary safe haven. As much as he wanted to rush in, he didn't want to be caught unaware of anyone who may be waiting for them. Changkyun waited patiently as Wonho and Minhyuk exited the car as well, following after the two as they made their way to the front door. That's when they discovered that it was still left ajar, allowing anyone that came by to walk right in.</p><p>Despite the uneasiness, Wonho slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. His eyes scanning the interior, making sure it was safe for Minhyuk and Changkyun.</p><p>"Looks like no one is here, though, someone really did a number on the house."</p><p>Changkyun was the first to follow inside, followed closely by his older brother Minhyuk. Treading carefully through the disaster that had taken over the living room, his eyes widened in horror and a wave of fear rushed through his entire body. Where was Shownu and what happened to him?</p><p>"What happened? The two of you act as if you know the person who lives here."</p><p>"We do, he's a friend of Wonho's and mine. He helped us when the agents first appeared."</p><p>Moving towards the coffee table, Changkyun leaned down and carefully flipped it upright. His eyes roamed over the mess as he carefully picked up a couple of shards of glass that was probably from a glass cup sitting nearby or a picture frame.</p><p>"His name is Shownu, I just hope he's alright."</p><p>Changkyun looked up from the shards of glass in his hand as a comforting hand rested on his shoulder. His eyes met Wonho's equally worried gaze. He must have heard the worry in his voice and was thinking the same things he had upon seeing the state of the house's interior.</p><p>"This is Shownu we are talking about. I'm sure that he's alright."</p><p>"Yeah, I only hope you're right."</p><p>"Hey, I know it doesn't look good in here right now, but I know he's fine. He can defend himself, actually, this place probably wouldn't be a mess if he hadn't fought back."</p><p>Changkyun let that sink in for a second, nodding slowly.</p><p>"We will see him soon, I promise."</p><p>Wonho smiled gently, just trying to reassure Changkyun as best he could.</p><p>Minhyuk had been standing silently, watching the two converse about this Shownu person. The name was familiar, but he couldn't place where he had heard it from. Maybe it was the cafe, there was always someone coming in and out of there. Regardless, he didn't like Wonho getting so close to his little brother, but he also knew that Wonho was probably the only one who could comfort Changkyun over the situation. That alone was annoying him, he was Changkyun's older brother and should have been the one to comfort him. He also knew that his words wouldn't have been as sincere, he couldn't give false comfort because he didn't know the person or the full situation.</p><p>"Um, I may not like all this closeness between you two, but I don't see much I can do in this situation. I'm just gonna go check the other rooms and straighten up in there."</p><p>Changkyun turned his attention towards Minhyuk, nodding once. He could tell his brother disliked Wonho. It had been apparent since the very beginning when Minhyuk had punched the older male.</p><p>The pair, Changkyun and Wonho, watched as Minhyuk disappeared down the hallway. It was only after he was out of sight did Changkyun turn to face the older male still lingering beside him.</p><p>"Let's clean up in here. . .and maybe figure out what we are going to do next."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. . .that sounds like a good idea."</p><p>Changkyun nodded to Wonho's soft words, moving away from the hand that rested upon his shoulder. He slowly began to straighten up the mess that they walked into, trying not to think about the worst case scenario of what could have happened.</p><p>Wonho let out a gentle breath as he watched Changkyun begin cleaning. He watched him pick up a few larger pieces of glass, or it could be the porcelain on the lamp stand, before disappearing into the kitchen to discard of the shards. Wonho took that moment to go put some of the furniture right side up so they could maneuver around it a little easier. No other words were spoke as the two cleaned within the living room, both unsure of what to actually say to one another, if anything at all.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>With the combined cleaning efforts of Changkyun and Wonho, it didn't take terribly long to organize and clean the destruction that had been left. Wonho was just setting an end table back in its place and scanned the room for his young companion once he was finished. He was also aware that Minhyuk had yet to rejoin them from cleaning the bedrooms.</p><p>He hoped everything was alright.</p><p>Walking from the living room, Wonho went and checked the bedrooms for his companions. He spotted Minhyuk right away, curled up on the bed in the guest bedroom fast asleep. The poor guy was probably exhausted from everything that had been going on that day. However, that still left Changkyun unaccounted for. There was one place he hadn't looked yet, and figured that had to be where Changkyun was hiding away.</p><p>Wonho made his way to the kitchen, and just as he thought, Changkyun was standing at the back door in the kitchen. His gaze was locked on something outside, a distant look swirling within his eyes. He looked so far away, like he was on another plane of existence, lost in his thoughts somewhere. Wonho slowly walked up behind Changkyun and gently rested his hands upon the younger boy's upper arms.</p><p>"Come back to me. . ."</p><p>Changkyun jumped at the whispered words in his ear and the sudden feel of someone's hands upon his arms. His head turned, eyes falling onto the person behind him. Despite his body relaxing, his heart still thundered within his chest. It felt as if it were crashing around, trying to break free out of his chest.</p><p>"There you are."</p><p>Changkyun could hear the smile in Wonho's soft voice, the soothing voice he could listen to forever. He sighed softly as Wonho's arms slowly wrapped around his shoulders, giving him that protected feeling he was starting to become very accustomed to. He turned his gaze back out the window, leaning back against Wonho despite knowing he shouldn't do so. He shouldn't be allowing himself to feel or indulge himself with the feelings rushing right through him.</p><p>"You should go rest."</p><p>"I can't, not with everything so messed up. Not with Shownu somewhere out there."</p><p>"I know, but we can't do anything if you get burnt out staying up all night."</p><p>Changkyun knew that Wonho was right, but at the same time, he wanted to fight him over it and stay up figuring things out. He wanted to make everything right again. That moment, Wonho loosened his hold on Changkyun causing the younger male to stand up straighter and turn to face him. Changkyun was expecting Wonho to be standing close, but he wasn't expecting for the two of them to be mere inches from one another.</p><p>Immediately, Changkyun's eyes locked with Wonho's, his breath catching in his chest. The older male's eyes seemed to sparkle within the moonlight that shown through the back door, but deep within, he could see some hidden intent. That very intent had him backing up, his back coming into contact with the cool glass of the door, forcing him to stop.</p><p>"Wonho. . ."</p><p>"Kyun. . ."</p><p>Their voices were low, nearly a whisper as they spoke the other's name. Changkyun's breath hitched once more as Wonho stepped closer to him, closing whatever gap was between them. Wonho leaned in, stopping only when they were just a breath away. Changkyun's cheeks flared crimson as a deep blush rushed onto them.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Making two points."</p><p>The confusion that crossed Changkyun's blushing face seemed to be just the reaction Wonho was looking for to continue.</p><p>"The first, if you can't even think fast enough to see me coming when I'm right in front of you. . .you're too tired."</p><p>"I-"</p><p>Wonho quickly silenced Changkyun, pressing his index finger against his soft lips. Changkyun's eyes widened ever so slightly, standing in silence as that single finger slipped from his lips. Oh how he wanted to wrap his lips around that finger just to see what kind of reaction he could pull from Wonho, but it disappeared before he could indulge in that thought.</p><p>"And second, I can see you trembling. I wouldn't be surprised if your heart racing at this very moment."</p><p>He wasn't wrong. Changkyun hadn't noticed he was even trembling till Wonho had said something about it.</p><p>"W. . .well. . .wouldn't you if you were cornered?"</p><p>A frustrated sigh escaped from Wonho's slightly parted lips, shaking his head as he moved back away just a couple of steps. He combed his fingers through his hair, staring at the younger male in nothing short of disbelief.</p><p>"Kyun, you know better than I it's not just from being cornered. Why can't you just admit what you feel. You did earlier in the woods."</p><p>"I- what feelings. . ?"</p><p>"Really? You're just going to dismiss the kiss we shared? You know better than I the attraction between us. It's so hard for me to not touch you half the time, and. . .I've noticed the way you smiled earlier. I know there's something between us and you're forcing yourself not to embrace it. Why?"</p><p>Changkyun looked slightly panicked as Wonho once again pointed out the obvious. The sheer closeness of Wonho had him trembling, his mind jumping to what could happen if he allowed him any closer. If he allowed him to kiss him again. Every second around Wonho made it harder to resist him, that much more harder to stay angry at him and stand his ground. He was losing the fight to hide his emotions, and he was more tempted than ever to just give into them.</p><p>"Um. . .well. . .I um. . ."</p><p>For a split second, Wonho was scared Changkyun was actually going to once again deny the attraction, the feelings, everything they could be. He was, however, pleasantly surprised by the next comment.</p><p>"You're right, I've known for awhile now."</p><p>"Then why continue to deny it?"</p><p>Letting his gaze drop, Changkyun allowed the silence to take over around them. He wanted to make sure that his thoughts came out clearly and wouldn't be misunderstood. A slow breath slipped past Changkyun's lips as his eyes raised back up to meet Wonho's awaiting curious gaze.</p><p>"It just seemed easier to deny it than allow myself to feel anything towards you. You gave me a reason not to feel them, but it didn't stop me from doing so."</p><p>"So, what's stopping you now? What's stopping you from letting yourself give into your feelings?"</p><p>Licking his lips slowly, Changkyun worked up the nerve to continue to be honest with Wonho about his attraction with him.</p><p>"At first, it was because of the time traveling. I never stayed in one place too long and we would eventually have to say goodbye to one another. But, then it was to keep you safe. If those agents knew about my feelings, they would have gone after you and used you to get to me."</p><p>"Oh Kyun. . ."</p><p>Wonho pulled Changkyun into his arms, holding the smaller male close to him. Surprised at first, Changkyun stood still as if processing what was going on. Eventually, he relaxed into Wonho's comforting hold, his own arms encircling the older male. That safe feeling overtook Changkyun as he buried his face against Wonho's shoulder, not wanting to move away. The way Wonho gently stroked the back of his head only calmed him more.</p><p>Wonho could tell he was going to have to go slow with Changkyun, not wanting to scare him off, but admitting his feelings and accepting them was a good start.</p><p>". . .nothing is going to happen to me. There is no way they can use me, whether against you or for some other reason. I won't let them."</p><p>Again the silence once more enveloped them, the moonlight blanketing them in a pale glow, lighting the kitchen just enough to see. They were in their own little world to the point they hadn't realized they were being watched.</p><p>From the hallway, Minhyuk stood and watched the two, listening to their conversation as best he could. He had woken up and went to get a drink of water when he saw Wonho and Changkyun together. As hard as it was to listen and watch, he was starting to see just how much Changkyun needed Wonho. He sighed and turned, heading back towards the guest bedroom to lay back down. Once back in bed, his eyes were locked upon the ceiling, listening as soft footsteps passed by his bedroom door. He was certain it was Wonho ushering Changkyun off to the other room. It was the last thing that Minhyuk heard before he fell back asleep, his thoughts restless as he drifted off to thoughts of everything that had happened that day. He was honestly scared of what their future might greet them with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonho didn't didn't remember falling asleep the prior night, not surprised by how tired he had actually been. He did, however, remember laying down with Changkyun nestled in his arms while watching him drift off into a peaceful slumber. Now that the sun was shining into the room, Wonho was realizing something was really off. Changkyun wasn't in the bed beside him and he could smell food being cooked from inside the kitchen. A frown formed upon his face as he slowly sat up, looking around the room as if it would answer all his hazy questions that crossed his tired mind. </p><p>Throwing the blankets off of himself, Wonho drug his butt out of bed only to stumble his way towards the bedroom door. Combing his fingers through his messy bed head, he made his way through the house towards the scent of food. He noted that Changkyun was nowhere within the house, but his older brother Minhyuk was currently standing at the stove cooking something up for breakfast. The calmness in Minhyuk and the sudden disappearance of Changkyun was leaving him rather unsettled and extremely anxious. Did Minhyuk know something that he didn't?</p><p>Hesitantly, Wonho stepped into the kitchen, stopping just within the entryway as his eyes landed upon Minhyuk. </p><p>"Where is Changkyun?" </p><p>For a moment, Minhyuk stood quietly as if he wasn't going to answer Wonho. So, when the younger male reached over for something on the counter and turned around, he prepared himself for the worst. Minhyuk held up a small piece of paper, Changkyun's handwriting scrawled across it. </p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" </p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Bang Bang Bang</p><p>Changkyun stood, pounding on the door to Jooheon's little apartment. His mind had been so busy the previous night, he was surprised he hadn't woken Wonho up with how restless he was. A soft blush tinted his cheeks as a smile slowly formed upon his lips. He could still feel the warmth of Wonho's arms wrapped around him protectively. The comfort and security it had brought him in this sudden time of chaos. </p><p>He came back to reality when no answer came from inside. Changkyun pounded his fist against the door once more until shuffling could be heard from inside. </p><p>"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" </p><p>Relieved that Jooheon was home, Changkyun prepared himself for whatever reaction he was going to get from the male. The door opened, revealing a very annoyed and sleepy looking Jooheon. </p><p>"Oh hell, what do you want?" </p><p>"I know I'm the last person you want to see. . ." </p><p>"That's an understatement." </p><p>Jooheon muttered under his breath. </p><p>". . .but, hear me out, please." </p><p>For a brief moment, Jooheon looked as if he was going to slam the door right in his face. He wouldn't have blamed him if he did. Kihyun was gone and they both knew exactly why he was there, standing outside Jooheon's door so early in the morning. They both knew the conversation that was going to take place if Jooheon allowed him inside. </p><p>"No, I think not." </p><p>Jooheon was quick to close the door, but Changkyun was quicker as he slammed his hand against the closing door. He pushed against it, stopping Jooheon's efforts to close him out. </p><p>"Wouldn't you like to see Kihyun again? I can make that possible." </p><p>Watching Jooheon hesitate, Changkyun hoped that he would get the chance to explain and talk to the older male. Even if just for a few minutes. He needed his help regardless of his decision afterwards anyways. </p><p>A long anxious moment had passed between he and Jooheon before the male slowly opened up his door to him. Changkyun physically relaxed, thankful that Jooheon was giving a chance to explain everything. </p><p>"Get in before I change my mind." </p><p>Not giving Jooheon the chance to change his mind, Changkyun quickly stepped inside the apartment, letting Jooheon close the door behind him. Changkyun slipped off his shoes and made his way into the living room, taking a seat in the recliner. He didn't find the need to take up the entire space on the couch being it was just him. He reserved that space for Jooheon. Changkyun had shifted his gaze over towards the older male as he walked in, giving Changkyun a good hard glare while doing so. </p><p>"Start talking. . ." </p><p>Nodding, Changkyun leaned forward, arms resting upon his legs as he prepared himself to explain. </p><p>"I got to thinking, if Kihyun could travel back and change the future, why can't we? I've got the ability to do so, so why not take advantage of it?" </p><p>"You keep saying that you have the ability to travel back in time. How is that possible? How does one even do such a thing if it is possible, which, in itself is impossible." </p><p>Reaching into the pocket of his jacket, Changkyun pulled out the two watches from within. One looked just like the previous one he had, all metal inside straight down to the strap made out of leather. It looked finished and operational, the second one had no clock face, gears were exposed and no numbers were on what should have been the clock's face. Changkyun held them out for Jooheon to look at it, but the confusion on his face was hard to miss. However, there was something else there, a glint of curiosity that urged Changkyun to continue on with his explanation.</p><p>"These watches. . .well. . .the newer one, allows me to get back and forth through time. I've got some very bad men on my tail because of the time traveling, but we can use these to travel back to the very moment of the crash and stop it from ever happening." </p><p>"These? Watches?" </p><p>Changkyun nodded, sitting up a little straighter and letting out a soft sigh as he thought about what to say next. Now that he had Jooheon's attention, he had to tread carefully with his words so he wouldn't lose it or upset the male. </p><p>"Yes. . .these watches. I didn't believe it at first, even after I time warped for the first time. That was all by accident by the way. . ." </p><p>"Okay okay, I don't need the entire story. Let's just say I believe you. How do you expect all this to work to save Kihyun?" </p><p>"Sorry, I was getting to that." </p><p>Muttering under his breath, Changkyun hadn't meant to ramble on. He was just trying to explain the process the best way he knew how so that Jooheon knew what to expect. He kept his eyes on the ground, folding his hands as he began to explain how to possibly help with this situation. </p><p>"The only way for Kihyun to survive is to put someone else in the car at the time of the accident." </p><p>"In the car. . .someone else?" </p><p>"Yes, it sounds impossible, I know. Believe me though, it can be done." </p><p>Jooheon was even more perplexed by the whole thing. He couldn't believe he was actually going along with all this nonsense he was being told, but if Kihyun had done it, and he was here instead of him then it had to be true. It all had to work, right?</p><p>"I can't believe I'm asking this, but, who is going to be in the car and how? From what I remember of that day, Kihyun didn't even get out of the car when he dropped me off." </p><p>That was a bit of a problem, but, if it was still the Kihyun he knew then maybe he could convince him to get out. There were still so many variables that had to be figured out, but Changkyun thought it could all be done rather simply. </p><p>"I don't know, I'm still working everything out in my head, but I'm certain it could all be done. Things can change in the timeline, we have to be prepared for just about anything." </p><p>Changkyun lifted his head, the two males locking eyes, their gazes never wavering as if a silent plan was being drawn up between them. Every aspect of such a plan was being contemplated, gone over in each of the male's heads as they both tried to weed out any mishaps that could take place. Their hard stares were broke the moment Jooheon stood up from his seat, Changkyun unsure if he was about to tell him to leave or if he was a just antsy and needed to walk off the whole conversation. He got his answer when Jooheon left the room without a word and disappeared around the little screen that cut off the bedroom area. He raked a hand through his already unkempt hair, standing to leave. </p><p>He hadn't even taken a single step before Jooheon was rejoining him in the living room area. Changkyun looked towards the older male, confusion and curiosity rushing through him. Jooheon was now dressed in a pair of blue jeans and black jacket. He kept the white sleep shirt on and carried his socks out with him. </p><p>"So, lets do this, shall we?" </p><p>Changkyun's curiosity turned into a half smirk as Jooheon took a seat on the couch to slip his socks on. </p><p>"Well, before we do anything, we have a tiny issue." </p><p>"Yeah? And what's that?" </p><p>Jooheon asked, sitting up straight, turning his attention onto Changkyun. His own gaze curious as he wondered what the possible issue could be. Especially since they hadn't even left the apartment yet, which didn't help his anxiety at all. If things were already going bad now, how much worse could they get when they actually traveled back in time? </p><p>Pulling the older watch from his pocket once more, Changkyun looked towards the older male and showed him, only to be met with a very confused Jooheon. </p><p>"I need to make sure this one works. I'm assuming since you run this watch shop, and I have a newer complete version. . ." </p><p>". . .You assumed I'd give the old one a tune up?" </p><p>Changkyun nodded, thinking he didn't need to give much more than that. </p><p>"Look, I fix watches, but I don't know the first thing about time travel watches." </p><p>"Could you at least make sure the parts are all in place?" </p><p>Changkyun noted the way Jooheon scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. There was no denying that the man was frustrated with everything going on. So, it came as quite the surprise when he actually agreed to take a look at the watch. </p><p>"Give them here, lets go downstairs and take a look at them. I can use the newer one as more of a guide if I need to." </p><p>"Thank you, I really appreciate it." </p><p>"Don't mention it. Come on, everything is downstairs." </p><p>Jooheon took the lead, standing and walking towards the door. Changkyun followed quietly behind him, the two slipping on their shoes before heading downstairs. </p><p>The two males entered the small shop, Jooheon taking a seat at the work bench while Changkyun found a nearby chair to sit down at. He leaned forward and set the watches onto the work bench in front of the older male so he could get a good look at the two of them. </p><p>"Let's see what we can do." </p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>A good half hour had passed since Jooheon had began looking over the older watch. Changkyun had sat off to the side, watching intently and out of the way. It was interesting to watch Jooheon take the older watch apart and using the newer one to guide him as he fixed up the older one. Well, get it as fixed as humanly possible. </p><p>"Well, that's about all I can do at this point." </p><p>Jooheon sat up straight after putting the final screw back in so he could close up the face of the watch. A groan worked it's way out of him as he arched his back to pop it and stretch out the now stiff muscles. He picked up both of the watches and held them out to Changkyun. </p><p>"Here. . ." </p><p>Taking the watches, Changkyun stood up from his seat and handed the newer one back to Jooheon. The older male stood up, taking the watch back and looking at it curiously. </p><p>"So, what do I do?" </p><p>"Just put it on, turn the dial to the date you want, and press the dial in. It should take you where you need to go." </p><p>Already turning the dial on his own watch, Changkyun made sure that his time matched up exactly or as close to Jooheon's as it possibly could be. With their gazes meeting, they both gave a  simple nod to indicate that they were both ready and prepared to go through with this. They pressed in the dials on their watches, disappearing from inside the shop. </p><p>Not two seconds later, the shadow of a man appeared outside of the shop door. His dark hair and tan hoodie could be seen through the naturally frosted glass of the window. A gentle knock echoed within the now empty shop, leaving the man waiting quietly outside on the sidewalk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun and Jooheon appeared not far from where the initial accident would have taken place. Both males stood silently, looking at a section of road where they knew a pile of twisted metal would later sit. Where it would later become a raging inferno that would take what seemed like forever to put out. Memories that neither of them wanted were brought to the forefronts of their minds, haunting them like a ghost that had yet to be put to rest. It was Jooheon that broke the silence that circled the males, suffocating them as if a python were wrapped around them.</p><p>"Come on, I don't know how much time we have left before. . ."</p><p>"Okay, just remember, you can't let yourself see you. This is a fixed moment in history, what happens will always happen. We can't cause some crazy paradox to happen."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Jooheon turned, starting down the road towards the spot that he could remember being dropped off at. Changkyun followed after quickly, not wanting Jooheon to do something they both could regret in the end. He could see the raised determination in Jooheon now that he was given the proof he could do something to save Kihyun. That determination, though, was probably going to be their downfall if they weren't careful.</p><p>"We need to come up with some sort of plan, we can't be doing things at random with such little time."</p><p>Changkyun said, reminding Jooheon as the car and its occupants came into their view. The two slowed their pace, crouching down and watching as both Kihyun and a younger Jooheon stepped out of the car.</p><p>"Guess he did get out of the car."</p><p>Jooheon muttered to himself, quickly thinking up something.</p><p>"I've got a plan."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>The surprise in Changkyun's voice was hard to miss, the smile on Jooheon's face was enough proof he had heard it.</p><p>The older male slid off the watch he was wearing and handed it back to Changkyun. The younger taking it with a quizzical look towards Jooheon, wondering why he was giving the watch back to him.</p><p>"I just need you to distract Ki and. . .well, myself."</p><p>"Alright, but what are you going to do?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I'm just doing my part in saving both Kihyun and myself."</p><p>Confusion still overtook Changkyun as he listened to Jooheon's explanation --or lack there of an explanation-- of what he planned to do. He didn't feel too reassured by the smile that was being given to him either. It left him feeling very uneasy and wary of whatever Jooheon had been planning in his head.</p><p>"Go on, I'll see you after."</p><p>Hesitantly, Changkyun stood from his crouched position, his eyes never leaving Jooheon.</p><p>"I better see you after."</p><p>"You will, now go."</p><p>For another momentary second, Changkyun stood silently, staring down at Jooheon. He just had a weird feeling that Jooheon was up to something and that he wouldn't be seeing him after. So long as the man didn't get himself hurt in the process of whatever he had going on in that brain of his.</p><p>Changkyun turned, continuing down the road towards the car that was currently pulled along the side of the road. </p><p>It didn't take long for Kihyun and the younger Jooheon to notice his advances towards them. Changkyun could have swore he saw Kihyun do a double take in his direction, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Kihyun said a few things to Jooheon before walking away from the driver's side of the car and made his way over to meet Changkyun halfway. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" </p><p>Kihyun hissed out in disbelief. Changkyun should have been prepared for such greeting, but it still came as a bit of a surprise. </p><p>"Well, why else? You, well. . .okay, you and Jooheon." </p><p>"Jooheon and I?" </p><p>The confusion quickly passed across Kihyun's face, Changkyun almost missed it. Realization had replaced the curiosity, Kihyun's narrowed gaze locked on Changkyun. </p><p>"You can't believe that you're going to save the both of us?" </p><p>"Actually, we might have a way to do so. . .which, by the way, what the hell were you thinking sacrificing yourself like that? We could have found a way together to save the both of you." </p><p>Changkyun had not been very happy about his friend giving his life like that, despite the good intentions he may have had. </p><p>"Could we? Really? Kyunnie, we. . .you don't have time to waste on thinking about who lives and who doesn't. You need to focus on stopping Chrono." </p><p>Shaking his head, Changkyun let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"Chrono can wait, friends to me are far more important. Plus, if I can't save even one friend, how can I stop Chrono?" </p><p>A gentle smile formed on the younger male's lips while Kihyun just rolled his eyes. </p><p>"You've got a big heart, Kyun. I'm really not worth saving though. I'm nobody compared to you." </p><p>"Ki. . .you are somebody. You're one of my closest friends and. . ." </p><p>"Is everything alright over here?" </p><p>Changkyun and Kihyun both turned their attention onto the person interrupting their conversation. A younger Jooheon approached the duo, a curious and guarded look on his face as he eyed Changkyun. Kihyun smiled towards his friend as he approached and nodded as a partial response. </p><p>"Yeah, everything is fine. A friend of mine just happened to pop up out of nowhere." </p><p>"Hi, I'm Changkyun, the friend. Got stuck hitchhiking after the car broke down." </p><p>The false story was his cover up as to what he was actually doing there. Changkyun emphasized what he meant by hooking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction he had come from. </p><p>"I guess any friend of Kihyun's is a friend of mine. I'm Jooheon, it's nice to meet you." </p><p>"Nice to meet you, too." </p><p>"You know, I'm sure Kihyun could give you a ride into town. He's heading. . ." </p><p>Jooheon stopped talking when he saw the sudden wide eyed look that raced onto Changkyun's face. Kihyun didn't miss it either, worry flooding through and forming a pit in the middle of his stomach. </p><p>"Kyun, what is it? What. . ." </p><p>Kihyun looked over his shoulder to where Changkyun was staring. His eyes widened as he watched his car door slam shut and the car roar to life. </p><p>"My car!" </p><p>Before Changkyun could stop either Kihyun or Jooheon, the two older males were running towards the vehicle. His own feet moved forward, rushing after the pair to try and stop them before something horrible happened. Needless to say, no one got to the car before the person inside made a hard turn into the next lane. The tires came up off the ground, the car tumbling onto the asphalt and flipping over numerous times. Changkyun's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as flashbacks from the original crash played through his head. The very crash he had caused, the one where he had met Kihyun for the first time. </p><p>Everyone froze in their spots, watching in shock as the car rolled across the road before sliding to a halt on the other side. Twisted metal screeching across the ground, car parts leaving a trail wherever the vehicle hit. The whole scene was making Changkyun's stomach sick, and looking at Kihyun, it was having the same effect on him as well. </p><p>They both knew what was to come next. </p><p>As if on cue and with the scent of gasoline in the air, the car erupted into flames, an explosion following shortly after forcing the trio back from the raging inferno. Changkyun could feel the heat from the engulfed car, knowing what would be found once the flames died down. </p><p>"Who was in the car!?" </p><p>Kihyun demanded, turning to face Changkyun. </p><p>Regardless of the question asked, Changkyun watched as a cloud of black rose from the flaming metal casket and into the sky, darkening the area ever so slightly. That very twisted metal casket held Jooheon's body, well. . .the Jooheon that should have died rightfully, today. In a weird twist of fate, Jooheon had just saved not only himself from death's icy cold grip, but he saved Kihyun from it as well. </p><p>Changkyun jumped as a hand came to rest upon his shoulder, his eyes darting from the wreckage and towards the owner of the hand. Kihyun was staring at him with such a seriousness, he thought the older male's gaze was going to set him ablaze just like the car. </p><p>"Changkyun, who took my car?" </p><p>He demanded once more. </p><p>Changkyun's eyes slowly drifted back towards the vehicle only to look over at Jooheon --the younger one-- who was now looking towards he and Kihyun. </p><p>Following Changkyun's gaze, Kihyun's became momentarily confused until it all clicked. Changkyun could see the realization hit Kihyun, the way his eyes widened and his gaze whipped back and forth between Jooheon and the flaming pile of metal. </p><p>"Is everything alright?" </p><p>Both Changkyun and Kihyun looked towards Jooheon once more, the sudden worry thick in his voice as he approached the duo. Kihyun's hand fell from Changkyun's shoulder as he met Jooheon part way, wrapping his arms around the male. He buried his face into the younger male's shoulder and held him tightly. </p><p>"Yes, everything is fine. Perfectly wonderful." </p><p>As confused as Jooheon was, he wrapped his arms around Kihyun and rubbed his back gently. </p><p>"Good, I'm glad to hear that. However, we need to call the police and get the fire department out here." </p><p>"Yeah, you're right." </p><p>Slowly letting go of Jooheon, Kihyun straightened up and let out a soft sigh. A smile slowly graced his lips despite the tragedy that happened just across the street from them. </p><p>"You don't happen to have your cellphone on you, do you?" </p><p>When Kihyun didn't outright get an answer, he turned his full attention onto Jooheon. The younger male was looking around confused. </p><p>"Where did your friend disappear to?" </p><p>Kihyun looked around himself, but not seeing Changkyun heightened the worry in him once more. Naturally, Kihyun felt protective over the younger male, but having him disappear from him once more triggered that protective side in him even more making that worry bubble and rise. </p><p>"I-I don't know." </p><p>No, he had an idea, he just didn't want to open that can of worms with Jooheon. </p><p>"Let's worry about it after we call for help, maybe the police can help look for him." </p><p>Unable to find his phone in his pockets, Jooheon turned and led Kihyun over to where he had left his backpack lying. Stopping, Jooheon stared at his bag, which was now covered in the grey jacket Changkyun had been wearing. </p><p>"Wasn't Changkyun wearing this?" </p><p>Taking the jacket, Kihyun slowly nodded. </p><p>"Yeah, he was wearing this. I wonder why it was left here." </p><p>"Hmm, I wonder as well. He couldn't have gotten far, I'll call and see if we can't get a search team out here." </p><p>Jooheon muttered as he turned back towards his bag to hunt down his phone. Meanwhile, Kihyun held Changkyun's jacket, searching the pockets for any sign of what could have happened to the younger male. </p><p>Nestled in one of the pockets, Kihyun found and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. He blinked in confusion, reading the quickly written note that had obviously been written by Changkyun.</p><p>You can give this back to me<br/>when you see me again. <br/>Oh, and I borrowed Jooheon's<br/>pen. Make sure he gets it back. <br/>-Kyun-</p><p>Kihyun chuckled, shaking his head a bit. He was right to assume the other wasn't around. He knew Changkyun too well by this point. His chuckle had caught Jooheon's attention, the male looking up from his knelt down position, phone in hand.</p><p>"What's so funny?" </p><p>"Nothing, I don't think we're going to need that search party." </p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Reappearing just outside the watch repair shop, Changkyun watched a few random people walk by before approaching the door. He adjusted his tan hoodie and shook out his light sandy brown hair to get it out of his eyes. Raising a hand, he knocked a couple of times, placing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he waited. He waited quietly for someone to answer the door, hoping someone would answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When no answer came from the shop, Changkyun lifted his eyes up towards one of the upper apartment windows. They seemed just as dark and still as the shop down below. The silence made him a bit anxious and very worried that something very wrong had happened after what they had done. Changkyun prayed that nothing horrible had happened between then and now. </p><p>"They aren't there. . ." </p><p>Whipping around, Changkyun looked towards the owner of the voice. His body immediately relaxed and his racing heart slowly returned to a normal rate as his eyes landed on Wonho. He figured that he had found the note that he had left for both Minhyuk and him. A curious look settled over his features when he realized that his brother wasn't there as well. He began to wonder where Minhyuk was, hoping he was alright as well. </p><p>"Minhyuk is fine, he went to check something for me." </p><p>"You sent my brother out there alone? Knowing that those men are out there?" </p><p>"Actually, he went all on his own. I would have gone, but he wanted me to come after you." </p><p>Changkyun looked a bit skeptical about his brother going off on his own accord, but at the same time, he could see his brother doing so. He would ask what he was doing in a moment, as of right now, Changkyun had another question in mind. His thoughts momentarily stopping when Wonho's arms encircled him. Immediately, Changkyun melted into Wonho's comforting embrace, his own arms wrapping around the older male as he buried his face against the man's shoulder. </p><p>"I'm okay, I promise." </p><p>The warmth of Wonho's arms around him was relaxing and soothed his worried mind. </p><p>"I know, you just had me extremely worried. Don't just disappear on me like that again." </p><p>A gentle kiss was pressed to his head just before Wonho took one step back. As Changkyun's eyes lifted and met with the older male's, he nodded ever so softly giving a gentle reassuring smile. His smile faded into a semi-serious frown as he finally got the chance to get back to Wonho's earlier statement. </p><p>"What did you mean when you said, "they aren't here?" Are you talking about Jooheon and Kihyun?" </p><p>Wonho nodded and smiled gently.</p><p>"Yeah, Kihyun messaged Minhyuk that they were out on the road somewhere. Wanted to get away for a bit and wouldn't be back for awhile." </p><p>"I have a feeling Ki just wanted to get away from the danger, didn't want to get Jooheon tangled into it all." </p><p>"Yeah, that makes perfect sense as to why they aren't here. Understandable, too." </p><p>Changkyun was more than relieved that Kihyun and Jooheon were alive and well. That they were far from Chrono, hopefully far away and nowhere where they way they wouldn't get dragged into anymore drama. </p><p>"I'm assuming he didn't say where they were."</p><p>Shaking his head, Wonho shrugged a little at the question. </p><p>"No, I wasn't told where they were. He just messaged and said he and Jooheon were traveling and doing alright. That they would get into contact with us when they got back." </p><p>Reaching out, Wonho carefully and gently took hold of Changkyun's hand. The younger male's fingers curling around his hand, holding it back in return. </p><p>"Come on, let's get back to the house and wait for. . ." </p><p>"Yes, let's go." </p><p>Wonho quickly spun around, Changkyun's eyes following to where the voice was coming from. Behind Wonho, a gun was raised and pointed directly at the pair. Changkyun moved as Wonho pulled him closer and behind him to get him out of the line of fire. The younger male complied, his heart once more beginning to race as a sudden rush of panic sped through him. His hands tightly clung to the back of the shirt Wonho was currently wearing. </p><p>"You thought we wouldn't find you? It was far too easy, piecing together events you could have possibly changed. You aren't getting away this time, so get in the car." </p><p>The man, an agent from Chrono, demanded from both Changkyun and Wonho. Just when Changkyun thought they were safe, something had to go absolutely wrong. He was just thankful that it was one guy against the two of them. Potentially they could escape without too much of an issue, the two of them could easily overtake the agent. The only thing they had to worry about was the gun that he was holding, aimed and ready to fire at the both of them. </p><p>"This is kidnapping, you can't do this." </p><p>Not that they hadn't already done so in the past, Changkyun knew all too well what they were capable of from past experiences. Wonho knew as well from his time working for Chrono and was assuming that he was trying to diffuse the situation or stall for time while they thought of something they could do to get out of there. </p><p>Before anyone could think of anything else, however, gunfire echoed throughout the quiet streets surrounding them. Changkyun's entire body froze in place, eyes widened in terror. His hands clenched tightly to Wonho's shirt as his mind quickly caught up with him. He was still standing, there was no pain to feel, just a ringing in his ears from the initial gunshot. His eyes slowly lifted upward to look at Wonho, fear and sudden panicked worry filled Changkyun as he caught the look of disbelief and terror in the older male's eyes. </p><p>Everything from that point on seemed to move in slow motion. </p><p>Wonho's gaze shifted downward, his hands pulling away from his abdomen shakily. Crimson coated his fingers and palms where they had been pressed against the freshly made gunshot wound. His eyes lifted slowly, turning them onto the man that had shot him. </p><p>"Why. . ?" </p><p>Wonho gasped out, his legs collapsing beneath him and sending him crumpling down to the ground. It was as if that moment began to move in slow motion only to speed right up for Changkyun. The younger male wrapped his arms around Wonho, helping him down to the ground. Tears raced to Changkyun's eyes, pouring out of them and falling down his cheeks. </p><p>"Wonho, hey. . .stay with me. . ." </p><p>A sob broke from Changkyun as he once more looked up towards the agent in front of them, his hands pressed down over Wonho's wound to try and put some sort of pressure on it. He wanted to try and stop, or at least, slow the bleeding down to some degree. </p><p>"Why would you do that!? He's done nothing!" </p><p>He demanded, forcing an evil laugh from the agent in front of them. </p><p>"Unlike my fellow agents, I don't take any crap from no one. You do as I say or there will be consequences to pay." </p><p>Was this guy for real? Here Changkyun thought the last guy that shot at him was trigger happy. He was wrong, that was for sure. This agent was even more trigger happy and probably even more insane and demented than the last. What kind of people did Chrono hire, people from the mental asylum?</p><p>"Now, if you want your boyfriend there to survive the night, I suggest you come with me now." </p><p>The man cocked the gun once more, aiming it directly at Wonho. Changkyun was shaking, scared out of his mind for Wonho, but he was also pissed off as well that this guy had shot and injured Wonho. He was angry that they had gotten caught, that he could be losing the man he had fallen hard for. How was life so unfair to him and those around him? </p><p>"No no no, please. . . don't shoot. We'll come with you, just. . . don't let him die." </p><p>Changkyun pleaded with their assailant, not wanting to lose Wonho. If there was a chance that he could be saved, Changkyun was going to take it. </p><p>"Good, not lets go. . ." </p><p>Opening the back end of the car, gun still trained on them, the agent made his way over to the duo and grasped hold of Wonho's arm. He hoisted the man up, Wonho groaning in pain as he was forced to move, forcing him to his feet once more. Changkyun followed suit, quickly standing from up off the ground and following over to the car as Wonho was practically tossed into the backseat. Returning his hands to their previous spot, Changkyun applied pressure once more to the gunshot wound that hadn't shown any signs of of stopping. His teary eyes moved to the door, watching as it was slammed shut, locking them into their confined space within the black metal vehicle. Their assailant walked around to the drivers side seat, climbing in and just as soon, were off on their way back to Chrono. The one place that he wished to never see again. </p><p>"Try anything and lover boy here gets kicked from the car, do I make myself clear?" </p><p>Changkyun nodded, his words stuck in his throat as he turned his full attention onto Wonho's injury. His eyes raised, meeting the older male's tired yet pained and sad gaze. Wonho slowly reached up with a shaky, crimson colored hand and attempted to wipe the tears from falling down Changkyun's cheeks. All it did was smear a bit of crimson onto his cheeks where the tears had been wiped away from. </p><p>"Don't move." </p><p>Changkyun sobbed out. </p><p>"you didn't deny it?" </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Wonho tried to put a smile on his face, hoping to calm Changkyun in some way, even if just a little. Meanwhile, Changkyun looked at him through confused teary eyes. </p><p>"You didn't deny his boyfriend comment, I expected you to fight back against it and deny it fully." </p><p>A laugh got caught in Changkyun's sobs as he shook his head. </p><p>"Shh, you shouldn't be talking right now. Especially about silly things like that." </p><p>"Kyun, why? Just answer the question, please." </p><p>Changkyun allowed a quivering sigh to slip from his lips as he glanced down to where his hands were positioned. This wouldn't have been the first time to admitting his feelings, no, the first time would have been back at Shownu's house after they had finished cleaning. Not even twenty-four hours have passed since then, and Wonho wanted him to do so again. </p><p>"Because, there is no use in denying them any longer. We both know how I feel about you, I told you last night. You did a pretty good job at telling me how you felt as well the previous night." </p><p>"Did you?" </p><p>Biting his quivering lip, Changkyun nodded his head in response. </p><p>"I may not have said it straight out, but. . .I-I love you." </p><p>"Agh, will you two just stop it with the mushy stuff, you're making me sick." </p><p>Ignoring what the agent had said, Changkyun leaned over and pressed a kiss, gently to Wonho's lips. It was short and chaste, but there was no doubt at how much love was present in that one small kiss. </p><p>"I do love you, so please. . .you have to make it." </p><p>Changkyun whispered, letting the silence around them finally take over once more. The only sounds that penetrated the silence was their breathing and the hum of the engine. Changkyun returned to his earlier task, focusing on keeping Wonho alive while his anxiety and fear ate away at him. His mind reeled with questions, what awaited them once they reached Chrono? Would they be able to get out of there? He didn't know, and the only way he would find the answers to those questions was for something to happen. </p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>As assumed, when they arrived back at Chrono, he and Wonho had been separated. Changkyun hoped it was so Wonho could get the medical help that he so desperately needed. </p><p>While Wonho was taken to one place, Changkyun was taken to another. They weren't going to let him see Wonho and he figured it was going to be used to make talk. Give up the answers they so dearly needed and give them the leverage over him to make him do whatever they wanted him to. </p><p>Changkyun stood within those familiar four white walls, only this time, there was no bed nor a window. There were two chairs and a camera in the upper corner of the room. The camera followed his every move as he paced back and forth within the room, waiting for anyone to join him. His gaze was dropped down to his hands, covered in crimson, Wonho's blood staining his palms. It made his heart ache, his worry and fear escalate, he wanted to know how the older male was doing and if he had survived the ride over here. He could remember so easily how pale Wonho appeared as they stopped in front of the doors and they were separated immediately. </p><p>His attention moved towards the door as it was quickly pushed opened, his pacing stopping just as quickly. The man from earlier stormed into the room and made a b-line directly for Changkyun. </p><p>"How is. . ." </p><p>Changkyun didn't get a chance to finish his question, the man had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back against the wall. Gasping, his eyes widened as he stared into the evil glaring back at him. </p><p>"You're going to tell me what I want to know. Everything, right here and now or I pull the plug on saving your boyfriend." </p><p>Frozen in fear, Changkyun couldn't get his voice to work. The agent pulled Changkyun forward only to once more slam him back against the wall. A gasp escaped from his lips as a small puff of air was forced from his lungs, a scared whimper following after. </p><p>"Where is Hyungwon!" </p><p>The agent demanded, Changkyun staring at him with terror in his eyes. Gaze flickering hind the agent, his eyes widened in shock and surprise at the sight that he saw. </p><p>"Why don't you let him go before I pull the plug on you?" </p><p>Changkyun could see the visible change in the agent. The man's eyes filled with shock and what he could only perceive as fear at the sudden demand he was given, then again, it could have been the gun that was aimed directly at his head that had done so. He knew he was done for, he had screwed up. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, are you going to let him go or am I going to have to let you go. . .permanently?" </p><p>Momentarily, Changkyun thought that the agent wasn't going to let him go. However, the man surprised even him. He pushed Changkyun back against the wall, finally letting him go from his hold. As the man scoffed, Changkyun inched his way off to the side, getting out of range of his captor's grasp. Quickly crossing the room, Changkyun made his way to the door, stopping to stand just within it and looking towards the two men inside. </p><p>"H-. . ." </p><p>"Just go, I'll be fine." </p><p>Shutting his mouth, Changkyun didn't want to leave, not when the agent was still standing. Opening his mouth to say something else, his words were cut off by a surprised gasp that was suddenly forced from his lips. His arm had been grasped, tugging him through the door and out into the hallway. Changkyun stumbled over his feet and nearly fell flat on his face if not for the person holding onto him. </p><p>Gaze shooting up quickly as he steadied himself, Changkyun was greeted by a friendly set of eyes. His own eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around the male tightly. Immediately, Changkyun received an embrace that warmed and relaxed him, giving him that security that he needed. </p><p>"I'm so glad you're alright." </p><p>"Wonho scared me, he said you went to check on something." </p><p>Changkyun slowly and reluctantly let go of his brother, smiling gently at the older male. Minhyuk could only sigh heavily, nodding as he glanced around the empty halls, watching for anything or anyone that could be approaching on their position. </p><p>"Yeah, I had a feeling he would say something." </p><p>The sound of a gunshot had both males jumping, their heads snapping towards the door quicker than anyone could blink. With widened eyes, the two of them rushed into the room only to be met with quite the scene. Stopped right inside of the door, Minhyuk rested his hands on both of Changkyun's shoulders and peered over his shoulder towards the now deceased male on the floor. Blood pooled on the floor from the fatal wound on the male's head, his lifeless body still as can be. Changkyun and Minhyuk raised their gazes slowly towards the shooter, their eyes still as wide as saucers. </p><p>"Dammit Shownu, you scared the living hell out of me." </p><p>Breaking free from his brother's hold, Changkyun moved across the room towards Shownu. He immediately wrapped his arms around him, glad to see that he was alright. Glad to see that the agents hadn't done him in like he had thought had happened. It did, however, look like Shownu had been through the ringer one too many times with someone bigger than him. A good sized cut had been bandaged on his left cheek, he had a bruise forming at the right corner of his lips and just under his right eye another bruise was forming. Changkyun didn't want to know what other bruises or injuries there might be, but he was glad that Shownu was alive and safe. </p><p>Feeling Shownu's arms wrap around him, Changkyun relaxed, looking up towards the older male. It was in that moment, Changkyun looked like a child, so innocently small staring up at a person who was meant to be there to protect him. </p><p>"I'm fine. Took a bit of a beating before hiding out in the dojo." </p><p>"Guys, as much as I'd love to let you have your reunion, I'm sure that gunshot was heard by someone." </p><p>Changkyun and Shownu looked over towards Minhyuk, who was pointing up towards a camera that had been watching their every move that entire time. </p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised if someone is on their way here now, so. . .can we go?" </p><p>Minhyuk anxiously motioned towards the door, trying to get the other two males to move a little faster. Nodding at the same time, Shownu let go of Changkyun, the pair making their way towards the door themselves. Seeing Shownu alive and as well as possibly can be, it relieved some of the stress and worry he had been feeling over his well being lately. Now there was just one person that he was worried about, one person who's life was already hanging within the balance and needed saving. </p><p>Wonho.</p><p>Changkyun had left him in the care of Chrono operatives in hopes that they could save his life. If they had seen what happened through that camera, would Wonho's life be compromised at this point? Was he guaranteed to actually survive? Was he going to lose the man he loved? Changkyun didn't want to believe any of it at this point, but he did believe with the sudden actions that just took place, Wonho's fate had been sealed. </p><p>"What about Wonho?" </p><p>The question was sprung by Changkyun as the trio moved quickly through the corridor. </p><p>"He's fine, we've got him taken care of." </p><p>Even as Minhyuk reassured his younger brother, he didn't look at him. Changkyun gave a single glance between the two older males still worried, not knowing what his brother meant about them having it taken care of. Looking ahead of himself, that's when he realized that they weren't heading for the exit, in fact, he was almost certain that they were heading towards the labs or somewhere close to them. </p><p>"Sorry, we're taking a bit of a detour. We have something on our to do list we need to check off before we leave." </p><p>"And don't worry about Wonho, we've got a couple friends going to get him." </p><p>Changkyun listened to both Shownu and Minhyuk give short, almost cryptic, explanations about what was going on. However, regardless of how cryptic the explanations were, Changkyun's lips quirked up in a slight smirk. </p><p>"Right, then lets get going. Times a wasting." </p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>To Changkyun's surprise, Shownu, Minhyuk and he had made it to the labs without much of an issue. However, he was just as surprised that the alarms hadn't yet gone off. That no one had come looking for them. The halls were just as quiet as ever, the only sounds were that of their footsteps echoing around them. Even so, Changkyun continued to glance around as if someone was going to pop up any given second and start attacking. </p><p>"you wanna open the door for us?" </p><p>Turning a quizzical look onto Shownu, Changkyun wondered why he was talking to himself. Had he been hit one too many times? If so, maybe someone else should take the lead to wherever they were going and with how they were going to get out. Shownu was asking someone a question and there wasn't even anyone there to ask, aside from himself and Minhyuk. Then again, maybe he was talking to his brother, but how would he open the doors? Last he knew, Minhyuk didn't know the codes or maybe he did and hasn't said anything about it to him. </p><p>"Are you al. . ." </p><p>"I'm on it, just hold your horses." </p><p>Eyes raising upwards, Changkyun looked towards the speakers that sat upon the wall. The voice had sounded so familiar, like he knew it from somewhere. It hit him almost instantly, he definitely knew that voice from somewhere. He knew that voice from both his past and his present. </p><p>"Jooheon!?" </p><p>"Hey, Changkyun. Glad to see you're alright." </p><p>A laugh could be heard over the speakers making Changkyun's lips once more quirk up on one side. Shownu and Minhyuk had similar grins on their face as they listened, waiting for the lab doors to be opened. </p><p>"Yeah, well. . .After you saved mine and Ki's lives, we figured we would return the favor." </p><p>"Alright, lets get the door open." </p><p>Shownu urged on, knowing they didn't have too much time before someone realized something was wrong. </p><p>"I'm going as fast as I can, it's been years since I hacked into something."</p><p>Changkyun was impressed with what he was hearing, Jooheon knew how to hack into things? It made sense why no one was coming after them. Jooheon must have had himself locked in the security room, everything at his fingertips and cameras everywhere to watch all that was happening. That very thought brought a smile to Changkyun's lips. It made perfect sense as to why the camera in his holding cell followed his every move without fail, Jooheon had been making sure nothing happened. </p><p>Turning around at the sound of military grade electronic locks unlocking, his attention was drawn towards the door as it slowly started to open up. The anticipation of what was on the other side made it very hard not to just run in there and see what was around. He was also becoming increasingly curious as to what kind of detour they were going to take. Shouldn't they just leave and come up with some sort of plan? The very thought made sense, rather than running around all willy nilly everywhere while clueless. </p><p>"The lab you want is down the hall and to your right. Big window looking in, can't miss it." </p><p>"Thanks, any scientists or agents crawling around?" </p><p>"Of course. . ." </p><p>Jooheon did not miss a beat with that one. All it did was make Changkyun want to laugh at the sarcasm that dripped off of Jooheon's words, but he did his best to hold it back. </p><p>". . .just be careful, I'll try to be your eyes where I can. Get everything set up and get out." </p><p>"Got it, get yourself out if things get too bad." </p><p>There was no answer making Changkyun look up towards the speaker with a frown. </p><p>"Yeah, got it. Sorry, was checking the monitors. Good luck guys." </p><p>The group moved through the door, Shownu having his gun drawn jun in case they were ambushed. That was when he noticed that his brother was also carrying a gun as well. That alone surprised Changkyun, someone must have given him a crash course on how to use one. Changkyun was going to have to rely on Shownu and Minhyuk to keep him safe. As comforting as that thought was suppose to be, it only made him more nervous. That nervousness, however, was being forced down so he didn't screw up whatever they were doing. </p><p>Entering the laboratory sector of the building, the halls became filled with scientists left and right. If they weren't occupying one of the smaller labs, they were roaming the hallways comparing notes and talking about their latest discovery. With so many people around, Changkyun was beginning to wonder if they could get to their destination without being spotted by the random wandering scientist. </p><p>The trio crept forwards, keeping as quiet as they could so they could hear for nearby footsteps. Minhyuk and Shownu took point, Changkyun following behind them as if they were a wall meant to protect him. </p><p>"He said down the hall and to the right? From here I can count at least three rights." </p><p>Minhyuk hissed out, but it was Shownu that reassured his brother, complete with a charming smile. </p><p>"Hey, one of them has a big window. Shouldn't be hard to find, right?" </p><p>While Shownu was reassuring his older brother, Changkyun carefully poked his head around the corner to get a visual on the area around them. Despite hearing chattering nearby, the intersection they stood at was very much empty and void of any roaming scientists. Changkyun could hear the rise and fall of footsteps within a nearby lab, though muffled by the closed door. Stepping back from the corner, he looked back towards Minhyuk and Shownu. </p><p>"Hey, while you two are complaining and calming, there's no one here. They're in the labs, but I can here people coming from somewhere nearby." </p><p>Both of the older males poked their heads around the corner he had just been peering around, confirming what he had just said. </p><p>"Let's go, then." </p><p>With the whispered order from Shownu, the brothers followed quietly. Changkyun was watching their back once more, glancing over his shoulder every two seconds. Minhyuk and Shownu were both back to taking point at the front, watching not only ahead, but to the each side as well. Together, the three of them had all their directions covered. No one was going to be able to sneak up on them. </p><p>Funny how things could be going so right only to go so wrong in the blink of an eye. </p><p>Just ahead of them, the lock on one of the smaller laboratory doors clicked, the door beginning to open. In a momentary panic, the trio turned and quickly back tracked in the direction they had just come from. As quietly as they could, they ducked around the corner once more, listening as a couple of scientists exited the room and moved down the opposite direction of the hallway. </p><p>As it became silent, the trio let out a collective sigh of relief and relaxed for a brief second. They all peeked around the corner together making sure it was safe before they decided to continue on their way. Before they could even move, someone from behind spoke up with a very authoritative voice. </p><p>"What are you three doing in here? You aren't allowed in this. . ." </p><p>The man trailed off as Minhyuk, Changkyun and Shownu turned to face him. The man recognized them almost instantaneously. The recognition was clear to see in the scientist's wide eyed gaze as it drifted between all three of them. </p><p>". . .you're the ones we're supposed to be watching for! Intruders in the lab! Intru. . ." </p><p>Before the man could finish what he was saying, Shownu had rushed forwards and knocked the guy out with the butt of his gun. The scientist crumpled to the ground right before their eyes, none of them wanting to move as they made sure the guy wasn't going to get up. Shownu nudged the downed man, making sure he was completely unconscious before looking back up at his companions. </p><p>"Come on, we can't be too far." </p><p>Without arguing or any hesitation, the brother's gave one last look around before daring back into the hallway with Shownu. The trio making their way down the corridor towards their laboratory destination, their objective still very much unknown to Changkyun. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Here! This is the one!" </p><p>Changkyun called out as they nearly passed the next intersection, the place was honestly like a maze, which held the laboratory room they needed. The trio slid across the floor while they rushed down the side hallway looking like something out of a movie, everyone nearly going down to the floor. Shownu had moved passed Changkyun and stood in front of the keypad. Minhyuk took point and faced the direction they had just come from. </p><p>"Okay Jooheon, what's the code!?"</p><p>The urgency in Shownu's voice was drowned out by the sound of footsteps rushing towards them. It wouldn't be long till they were rounding the corner and overtaking them. The silence they were getting over the speakers was making all three males anxious and very nervous. The trio hoping that nothing had happened to their friend. </p><p>"Jooheon!?" </p><p>Calling out, Changkyun's voice holding just as much urgency in it as Shownu's had. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. What the hell happened? I was gone for two seconds and you've got people closing in on your location." </p><p>"No shit Sherlock! Now what's the code!? </p><p>"Um. . .ah, right here. 4155102M, you got that?" </p><p>"Yep, got it." </p><p>Shownu quickly typed in the code, understanding now why the  keypad had a single letter button out of all the numerical buttons. The light lit up and the doors locking mechanism clicked open just as a handful of scientists rounded the corner. Mixed in that group were three black suits, standing out like a sore thumb. Shownu pushed open the door, the demanding calls from behind being completely ignored. The only thing that the trio was thankful for were the scientists that were making it impossible for the three agents to get a clear shot on them. </p><p>Pushing through the door, the trio stumbled through the doorway and into the room. Shownu and Minhyuk turned, shutting the door together until the lock clicked back into place, locking them inside the laboratory. </p><p>"Change the code!" </p><p>"On it, but I can't help after this. I've got company coming and need to get out. Stay safe and see you soon." </p><p>"Stay safe." </p><p>Changkyun ignored the short exchange between Shownu and Jooheon. Instead, he slowly walked over to the window that stood between them and the people outside. It was the same bullet proof glass that had been in his cell, only with this one, he could see the people outside and they could see him inside the room. </p><p>A wave of scientists appeared within the window, a couple running to the door, the rested stopping to peer inside. He figured between their panting and yelling they were trying to get him to open the door. Changkyun could only smile in amusement, shaking his head just to piss them off even more. He wanted to laugh so hard, but that laughter got stuck in his throat as one of the agents appeared within the view of the window. It was hard to forget the man's face, the very agent that had shot at he and Minhyuk. The one who had taken him in the first time, Mr. Trigger Happy. </p><p>Slowly, Changkyun backed away from the window. Their eyes meeting, amusement forming in the agent's eyes. It was obvious that he couldn't wait to get inside the room, the trio trapped inside like caged animals. Changkyun turned around, walking over to where Minhyuk and Shownu were. The two currently hunched over something on a work bench. Curiosity taking control, it distracted Changkyun momentarily from the set of eyes watching their every move inside. </p><p>"Anything I can help with?" </p><p>It was Minhyuk that lifted his head, turning his gaze onto his younger brother. For a second, Changkyun thought his brother was going to tell him to just stay back out of the way. In a way, he had done just that. </p><p>"Actually, why don't you go have a look around, see what you can find in here. Maybe you can find something useful for us to use to get out of here?" </p><p>Sighing softly, Changkyun figured it wasn't worth fighting his brother over. Not when they had a practical army of scientists and agents outside the door. Their own personal firing squad waiting to get at them. Changkyun gave a side glance towards the door before shifting to look back at the window. Scientists were being pulled aside by their agent counterpart, the two discussing something they'd probably figure out later on. Then again, he didn't want to find out, knowing whatever Chrono personnel were coming up with would lead to their own demise. </p><p>Shaking the thoughts from his head, Changkyun aimlessly moved throughout the over sized laboratory. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, just that he was looking. Every so often he would pick something up, examine it, wonder what it was or could be used for before replacing it right back where he had found it. Some items he recognized from the watch shop, parts that had been used to repair the time warping watches not that long ago. A curiousness took over Changkyun as he continued to move around the lab, walking towards a set of filing cabinets that had been shuffled through already. </p><p>Papers and numerous files lay pulled out, strewn all over the floor and tops of cabinets. Slowly, Changkyun reached up and began thumbing through the sea of papers. Some were about clocks, others were a jumbled mess of equations and theories that he couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. He was about to put the papers back and forget about them when his eyes caught sight of a few stranded sheets scattered in the mess at his feet. It wasn't the wording that caught his attention, but the images on the page. </p><p>On the paper, there were images of the watch, but there were also images of Hyungwon on the pages. Some he was pictured working, one looked like a photo taken for the workplace. A couple others pictured he and Wonho talking. The images were very confusing and didn't make much sense to him. Changkyun squatted down, gathering up some of the fallen papers. </p><p>"Hey. . ." </p><p>The sound of metal crunching had silenced Changkyun, his attention turning towards the very sound. He wasn't the only one that had become alarmed from the sound, Minhyuk and Shownu both had stopped what they were doing to look in the sound's direction. Everyone seemed frozen in place, all eyes resting on the door itself. The noise seemingly coming from that general location. </p><p>"What in the world are they doing out there?" </p><p>Changkyun questioned, seeming to break everyone out of their shocked and stunned states. </p><p>"Don't know, but we're almost done." </p><p>While Minhyuk and Shownu worked, Changkyun walked over to the window, leaning close to the glass so he could peer out towards the door. His eyes widened at the sight that he was met with. </p><p>A group of three men were working on getting the door to open. However, it was through brute force and sheer stupidity that was causing the sound of metal bending and snapping. The metal door frame and the reinforced metal door were both groaning under the force being applied to them. At some point while he had been looking at the papers, they had brought in a hand held blow torch and crowbar. The trio of people were softening the metal and trying to pry it open with the crowbar. They must have given up trying to figure the code out, the code which Jooheon had changed. </p><p>"Done!" </p><p>Looking towards his older brother and Shownu, Changkyun stared at the two in confusion. </p><p>"Done with what?" </p><p>"This. . ." </p><p>Shownu turned around, in his hands was a watch. However, this didn't look like the ones he had been used to seeing. Where the others had been large and bulky, not at all complete, this one was sleek in its design and finished. Changkyun looked from the watch to his brother and Shownu, the curiosity never leaving his face. </p><p>"Kihyun still had his watch, they sent over the blueprints of it and mentioned this area." </p><p>"In other words, we are fixing one that was destroyed and gave it a more modern look." </p><p>Shownu added on to what Minhyuk had said. Changkyun was pleasantly surprised, yet, at the same time he wasn't too terribly surprised that Kihyun had thought to do something like that. A gentle smile crossed over Changkyun's face as he moved towards his brother and Shownu. He took the watch and fitted it to his wrist, gaze drifting back to meet the gaze of his companions. </p><p>"How do we get out of here? We can't go back the way we came." </p><p>"Don't worry, we have a solution for that." </p><p>Following where Shownu's attention was pulled, Changkyun let his eyes fall on the air vents high on the wall. A couple of the ventilation grates were already hanging open as if someone had already opened them to climb through. They looked as if they were just big enough for he and Minhyuk to fit into one at a time. However, that left Shownu to find an escape route of his own. The thought had his eyes drifting back towards Shownu, worry beginning to pool within the depths of his eyes. </p><p>"What about you?" </p><p>"Hey, don't worry about me. We've got this all figured out." </p><p>Changkyun was not one hundred percent believing Shownu, but there wasn't anything that he could do about it. They were stuck in the lab with no other way out. Nodding, Changkyun folded the papers he held in his hand and stuffed them into his back pocket as deep as they'd go. He didn't want to risk losing those either. </p><p>"What are those?" </p><p>Looking towards his brother and seeing where he was pointing, Changkyun shook his head. </p><p>"I don't know, but they looked important." </p><p>"Oh, okay." </p><p>The creaking and groaning of the door had stopped, drawing Changkyun and his companion's attention towards the door once more. They had expected to see the door pried open, however, it was still very much shut and in place. In turn, they each slowly looked towards the window where they could see the agents and scientists looking down the hallway. This was their time, and Shownu must have been thinking the same thing as he looked towards his younger companions. </p><p>"Go hide." </p><p>Minhyuk and Changkyun looked at Shownu with utter confusion. The two of them had been ready to run and clamber up into the vent to get away. Now he was telling them to hide? </p><p>"Trust me, go hide." </p><p>With a shared glance and knowing time was of the essence, the brothers gave a quick look around the room before rushing off to find a hiding spot. Meanwhile, Shownu ran for the air vent.</p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Chaos erupted in the corridor outside of the laboratory. The agent had looked back into the lab after watching a small intruder run off, sending a small handful of people after them. However, the sight that welcomed him inside sent his blood boiling. The laboratory seemed empty, the grating to the vent swinging back and forth. The man's eyes narrowed as he barked out orders to stand ready at all the nearby ventilation exits. People scurried and ran from the area, going to make sure each ventilation exit was covered and secured. </p><p>Once everyone had left to go stand at their given positions, ready for anything to happen, the final agent who had been watching walked down the hallway. </p><p>Waiting till there was absolute silence, Changkyun kicked open the cabinet door, allowing himself to fall out of his hiding spot. He rolled out onto the ground with a groan, stretching out his stiff limbs. Being squeezed into a small cabinet, even for a short period of time was torturous. Minhyuk and Shownu both popped up from behind the desk, faring far better than Changkyun had. </p><p>"Okay, we need to go. We don't have much time before they realized they've been played. With them waiting at the vents we know where they'll be." </p><p>"That was a smart plan." </p><p>Groaning once more, Changkyun rolled onto his hands and knees, getting himself up off the ground. Minhyuk and Shownu began to cross over to the door, hoping after all the tampering on the other it still opened. </p><p>"Stop your groaning, we don't have a ton of time so hurry up." </p><p>The comment struck Changkyun as odd. They didn't have the time to get out of there? He frowned at the thought, quickly crossing to the door where Shownu and Minhyuk now stood. Shownu was fiddling with the button to open the door, as the beep sounded everyone smiled. The door slid open, stalling and sticking halfway. Everything moved in slow motion from that point as all their eyes lifted to meet with the trigger happy agent. Their eyes widening, Shownu barely having a chance to think before pushing Minhyuk back behind the closed half of the door. The explosion that followed rang within everyone's ears as the gun was fired point blank. </p><p>Instantly, Shownu dropped to the ground in a pool of crimson, both Changkyun and Minhyuk staring in utter horror. </p><p>"NO~!!!"</p><p>Changkyun screamed, his voice combing with Minhyuk's terrified screams. As the agent stepped further into the room, Changkyun rushed forward and tackled the agent. He heard the gun go off again as he pushed the man back out into the hallway. He felt the sting of the bullet as he pinned the agent to the wall, but ignored it as the anger and adrenaline suddenly overtook him. </p><p>"Go! Go, hyung. I'll follow shortly!" </p><p>Momentarily, Minhyuk hesitated. He didn't feel safe leaving on his own nor did he like the idea of his brother being left behind. Despite his feelings, the look on his younger brother's face told it all. He could handle himself, he wasn't that baby anymore that needed looking after. Changkyun had grown up into a young man that could take care of himself. </p><p>"See you on the outside." </p><p>"Right." </p><p>"Five minutes, that's all you got." </p><p>Changkyun watched his brother disappear around the corner and out of sight. His footsteps fading as he got further away, his gaze drifted to the man he had pinned to the wall. </p><p>"Now it's just you and me. It's time to finish this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finish? There's nothing to finish. I've already ended everything. Your friend's lives are over and yours will end soon as well." </p><p>A snood look crossed over the agent's face, changing almost instantly to something dark and sinister. The change was so fast it sent a rush of sudden fear right through Changkyun's entire being. The fear distracted him, but it was enough of a distraction to give his foe the opening that they needed. A sudden pain was pinpointed right at Changkyun's stomach, a rush of air forced from his now gasping lips. The agent's knee had made contact with his stomach, his feet forced to move back so he could get away from the cause of the sudden pain. </p><p>With his face screwed up in discomfort, Changkyun coughed, trying to get some air back into his lungs while he clutched at his now aching stomach. The agent before him moved away from the wall and fixed his suit, an emotionless look taking over his features, hiding any thoughts or plans he may have. The emotionless void on the man's face was truly terrifying to Changkyun. </p><p>"I don't know what you and your friends have planned, but in five minutes I'll be dragging you down with me." </p><p>The threatening assumption had come out in almost a growl just before his fist made contact with the right side of Changkyun's face. The force was enough to send the younger male stumbling to the side, making him struggle to stay standing on his feet. Changkyun caught himself on the nearby wall, a whimper reluctantly slipping from him, eyes squeezed tight as he tried to push past the pain that radiated in his jaw. His eyes shot open seconds later, a sudden rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins and a determination filled him. That very determination reflecting brightly within his eyes as he turned his gaze onto the agent. </p><p>"you're the only one going down." </p><p>Changkyun breathed, forcing his body to straighten, ignoring the pain that plagued his body. He pushed off the wall, rushing forward without a second thought, twisting his body around as he swung his foot around in a kick. His foot made contact with the man's face, taking him by complete surprise. However, the kick barely affected the agent, causing only a minor stumble back. Changkyun steadied himself, his balance a bit off from the lack of practice he had in martial arts. </p><p>He honestly hadn't practiced since he was a child. </p><p>Before the agent could regain his composure, Changkyun brought his elbow up to meet with the man's face. He shattered the agent's glasses, knocking his head back and pushing him back in the process. The distance between them allowed Changkyun one last kick that connected with the agent right under his arm. The man stumbled back once more, dropping to one knee in a sudden bout of surprise. He hadn't realized that Changkyun had any training in the martial arts, despite having so much information on the young male already. However, that wasn't going to stop him from bringing the boy down with him and stopping any plans the young time traveler may have had. </p><p>Taking advantage of Changkyun's instability, the agent rose up off his knee and countered with a fist to Changkyun's stomach. The impact caused more air to escape Changkyun's lungs and allowed for another quick attack. This time, the enemy decided to use his head. . .quite literally. Smashing his forehead against Changkyun's, sending him stumbling back enough for the foe to slam a foot into his chest. The attack slammed Changkyun against the wall with a sudden gasp. </p><p>"Try as you might, you get out alive." </p><p>A dark chuckle escaped from the agent's lips as he approached the momentarily stunned and breathless Changkyun. Rushing at him in an attempt to confine Changkyun against the wall he currently leaned against, the agent was quickly stopped. Changkyun raised a knee high enough to keep a gap between he and his attacker. His fist found its way to the agent's throat, an immediate choking reflex was caused as the agent's airway was suddenly obstructed. </p><p>While the man in black grasped his throat, Changkyun returned the headbutt, knocking the man away from him once more. He began delivering one punch after the other to the enemy, knocking him away from him over and over again while he unleashed the pent up rage and sadness that had built up within him over time within him. </p><p>When he finally had the upper hand once more and the agent backed against the wall, the man's face bloodied and bruised from the onslaught of Changkyun's fists, Changkyun jumped up with an angered scream and slammed his elbow right down onto the man's head. Watching as the man crumpled to the ground, Changkyun waited to see if there was any movement. His breath was labored and ragged, sweat forming along his face. Blood dripped down the side of his face from a gash in his eyebrow, his lip was split and bleeding, though he didn't pay much attention to it. His whole body ached and a sense of relief overcame him. </p><p>"Told you. . .you're going down." </p><p>Breathing heavily, Changkyun pressed a hand to his bleeding gunshot wound and turned away to leave. He only stopped long enough to look towards Shownu's lifeless body, tears stinging his eyes as he quickly turned from it. He had lost a friend in the process of stopping a monster. Why couldn't he save all those dear to him? The thought swirled in his mind as he stumbled through the hallways and towards the exit. </p><p>Flinching and ducking his head, Changkyun quickly looked behind him where a series of explosions were erupting. His eyes widened as flames began to race towards him, walls crumbling from the pressure of the blasts. This was why Minhyuk told him he had five minutes, they had planted bombs around the facility. </p><p>Changkyun found himself running as fast as his feet could carry him, all doors open as people screamed and rushed towards the safety of outdoors. He ran in the same direction, slipping through the blast doors that led back into the area that he had been held in not too long ago. His feet carried him all the way to the entrance in which he practically dove through the door to the outside. The flames burst from inside the building, reaching out for Changkyun as he landed face down in the dirt. His hands covered his head, the heat from the fire rushing overhead caused his body to reach unbearable temperatures before the flames seemed to be sucked back into the building. </p><p>He only moved when a pair of hands grasped his arm and pulled him to his feet. Changkyun stumbled and struggled to get on his feet. When he managed to get up, he struggled to stay standing and even run to put distance between him and the exploding building. A quick glance towards the person tugging him along revealed his brother Minhyuk, desperate to put as much distance between them and the building as possible. </p><p>Just as they reached the treeline, the building exploded once more behind them. Debris flew in every direction and the remains erupted into a raging beacon of flames. Changkyun tugged his brother to a sudden halt, his eyes stuck on the inferno before them. Everything going up in flames and smoke, everything and anyone that failed to escape the building in time were gone. Tears trailed down his face, Minhyuk's arms wrapping around him protectively, his own eyes on the flaming building in front of them. </p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, Changkyun saw Jooheon helping a rather groggy Wonho over to them. Regardless, he didn't turn to acknowledge them. Instead, Wonho took hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together as they watched everything be reduced to nothing more than ashes. Changkyun's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as something wrapped around his shoulders, forcing him to look away from the fire long enough to see what it was. Kihyun had placed his jacket around his shoulders before joining them beside Jooheon. </p><p>"Is it over?" </p><p>Kihyun managed to choke out, holding back the tears that threatened to overflow from his eyes. Everyone seemed to be in a somber and depressed mood. He knew the reason, Shownu wasn't there to share in that moment of triumph with them. Their friend had become a casualty on the battlefield and it was dulling the excitement of their victory. Wonho had tears cascading down his face, Minhyuk and Jooheon were doing what they could not to cry. </p><p>"No. . ." </p><p>Looking towards Changkyun, Kihyun frowned while shaking his head not fully understanding. </p><p>"No!? We destroyed their facilities, lost Shownu in the process. What do you mean, no?" </p><p>The older male was now sobbing uncontrollably, unable to hold back that tears. How much more were they going to lose?</p><p>"Hyungwon, we still have to bring him back." </p><p>"Hyung. . .Kyun, he's the one who started all of this. I know we need to bring him back, but should we really? Doesn't he deserve wherever he is at the moment?" </p><p>Sighing, Changkyun slipped out of his brother's grasp and let go of Wonho's hand. He winced as he limped over to Kihyun, stopping in front of the older male. </p><p>"Ki, he's the only one who can help end everything for good. . ." </p><p>Reaching behind him, Changkyun pulled the folded papers out of his back pocket and held them up for Kihyun to see. </p><p>". . .and these papers may hold some clue on how to get to him. Do you have the watch you took from Chrono?" </p><p>"Yeah. . ." </p><p>"Can I have it, please?" </p><p>With a roll of his eyes and a scoff, Kihyun reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled free the watch. It was as if he didn't want to give it back to him. Changkyun relaxed though and slowly took the watch from the older male, placing it into his pocket for safe keeping until it was needed. </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p>"Yeah, whatever." </p><p>A heavy sigh escaped Kihyun as Changkyun limped away. He once more took his spot between Minhyuk and Wonho. While everyone stared at the flames, Changkyun unfolded the papers, beginning to read through them. He was hoping to find some sort of clue as to how to get back to that white subway car that Hyungwon had been on. Regardless of his search, Changkyun's mind was where everyone else's was. His mind rushed through his thoughts of how they had gotten to that point, how they had succeeded in ending Chrono. The plan that he had orchestrated to some degree so this was actually possible. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Changkyun's Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still rather early in the morning when Changkyun had woken up. He was still nestled up rather closely to Wonho, who was still sleeping soundly. A gentle smile graced his lips as he watched the older male slumber, brushing a few strands of hair carefully out of the male's face. He didn't want to disturb him too much nor did he want to wake him up when he didn't need to. Just as quickly as his smile appeared, it vanished as his attention shifted to the reason that he was awake in the early hours of the morning. </p><p>Slowly sitting up, stopping momentarily as Wonho stirred and rolled over to once more get comfortable, Changkyun slid off the bed. He grabbed his shoes from the bedside and tiptoed over to the door, giving a glance towards the slumbering male before exiting into the hallway. His eyes moved towards the room Minhyuk was using, his gaze lingering only for a second before he carefully made his way through the hallway and towards the kitchen. </p><p>Flipping on the light, Changkyun flinched slightly at the bright lights, his eyes squinting against the sudden brightness. He moved towards the counter, eyes still adjusting to the light while he scanned the area for the notepad he had seen the other day. He pulled open the drawer as quietly as possible, searching through the contents for the items that he was currently searching for. </p><p>Finding the notepad in the last drawer along with a plethora of different types of pens, Changkyun reached in and grabbed both. He opted for a simple black ink pen, not really needing to get too fancy with his writing. </p><p>Crossing the kitchen, Changkyun sat down at the table with the pen in hand and the notebook resting in front of him. Momentarily he sat twirling the pen between his fingers, deep in thought about how he should word everything. His eyes were locked on the hallway where he knew Wonho and his brother were still sleeping. The thought caused a heavy sigh to escape from his lips, he had promised not to run off again, but there were things that he needed to attend to without Wonho or Minhyuk hovering over him. </p><p>Lowering his gaze to the notebook in front of him, Changkyun finally put pen to paper. He began writing what would ultimately end up as a series of notes that he would leave behind for those involved, those that could help end all this. Changkyun prayed that he was doing the right thing, that everything would right itself after what he had planned in his head. </p><p>The first note that Changkyun wrote was a short little one to his brother and Wonho both. He figured it best not to leave them in the dark completely with what he was up to. </p><p>
  <em>I've gone to right all<br/>my wrongs. Don't <br/>worry, I'll be back shortly.<br/>-Changkyun-</em>
</p><p>Ripping the short note from the notebook and setting it aside, Changkyun let out a breath. Once he finished the easy one, he turned his attention onto the main notes that needed to be written. The next one he began writing was to Kihyun and Jooheon: </p><p>
  <em>I know this is asking a lot after everything<br/>I put you through. However, I need you to<br/>do something for me. I think I know how to<br/>stop these guys, but I can't do it alone. <br/>Kihyun, call my brother and explain everything<br/>to him no matter how much he doesn't believe.<br/>After that, I need you and Jooheon to be ready<br/>to infiltrate Chrono, one of you will have to handle<br/>security. Before hand, tip them off that I am going <br/>to be at your shop, but do not reveal yourself. I also<br/>need a way to destroy their facility. I leave the rest<br/>in your hands, thank you. </em>
</p><p>Changkyun read over the lengthy note he wrote, setting it to the side as well. Setting the pen down on top of the paper, Changkyun leaned back against the chair, thinking over everything in his head, the plan he was about to put into motion. He only hoped that with everything written out and explained it would go smoothly. Nodding to himself, thinking that the plan would work, he turned his gaze away from the paper. He knew it was the biggest risk that he was going to be taking, especially with his friends getting directly involved now. This was far more dangerous than just running people that were after you. He was asking them to help take out the viper's den. This was by far the most dangerous thing he would ever ask his friends to do. </p><p>Pushing his chair back slowly and quietly, he gathered up the notes and the stuff he used to write them with. He returned the pen and notebook to the their drawer and set the note on the counter to be found by either Wonho or Minhyuk. For a brief second, Changkyun hesitated in leaving. Regardless of his anxiety, he slipped his shoes on and quickly yet silently made his way towards the front door. </p><p>Pulling it open, glancing over his shoulder as he slipped outside into the crisp morning air, he disappeared. As he ran away from the house, he didn't turn around because he didn't want to second guess himself and go back to the safety that it currently held. With Shownu's house behind him, Changkyun made his way to his destination. He headed straight for the watch shop to speak with Jooheon alone, hoping he could get through to him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Minhyuk's Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment Minhyuk stood quietly as if he wasn't going to answer Wonho. So, when the younger male reached over for something on the counter and turned around, Wonho prepared himself for the worst. Minhyuk held up a small piece of paper, Changkyun's handwriting scrawled across it. </p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" </p><p>Watching Wonho's body relax, Minhyuk sighed softly before placing the paper back on the counter top. Leaning back against the counter, Minhyuk contemplated what to even say at this point. He couldn't blame Wonho for his brother leaving like he did nor could he put the blame on himself. It had been Changkyun's own choice to leave and no one else's. Even though it scared him to know Changkyun was out there alone, he was finding he couldn't keep putting the blame or being mad at other people for his younger brother's actions. Wonho especially, the man may have screwed up in the past, but at the same time he had saved his brother on numerous occasions. His intentions had been good with each decision he had mad, some decisions had backfired severely, but that was a normal thing for anyone. </p><p>"Look, you don't have to be so nervous or on guard around me. I'm not going to hit you again, this isn't your fault." </p><p>Sighing, Minhyuk averted his gaze as Wonho looked at him with sudden shock and surprise. Slowly looking back, Minhyuk and Wonho's eyes suddenly met. </p><p>"Really, you mean it?" </p><p>Giving a single nod, Minhyuk responded to Wonho.</p><p>"Yeah, really." </p><p>The shock remained on Wonho's face for a brief second before it vanished and shifted to that of pure curiosity. </p><p>"So, what do we do in the meantime?" </p><p>"Well, Kyun wouldn't want us to just sit around waiting for him. Guess the only other thing we can do is go look for your friend, Shownu." </p><p>"Great, speaking of which, I might have an idea of where he might be." </p><p>Moving to go find something to wear for the day, Wonho was suddenly stopped by Minhyuk. </p><p>"Wait, let me go check the place out. You go after Changkyun." </p><p>Pushing off the counter, Minhyuk walked over to the older male. He stopped in front of him and stared him square in the eyes. </p><p>"I'm not going to take any disagreements. Plus, I feel you may be the only one that my little brother will actually listen to." </p><p>Not giving Wonho a chance to respond, Minhyuk left the older male standing in the kitchen doorway while he went to get ready for his day. After a second, Wonho followed Minhyuk, walking down the hallway and to the room he and Changkyun had shared the previous night. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>**** **** **** ****</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Sitting in the drivers seat, Minhyuk drove down the street towards the location that Wonho had given him. He really hoped that Shownu was there and this wasn't some sort of wild goose chase they were getting themselves into. Sighing, Minhyuk turned onto the street, driving up to the building at the end of the road. It was hard to miss, the building stuck out like a sore thumb among the other businesses. No one was at the dojo, the building dark and not a single car was parked within the parking lot. </p><p>Finding the closest parking spot near the door, he put the car in park and shut it off. Pulling the keys out, Minhyuk exited the car and quickly made a b-line straight for the front door. He half expected the door to be locked, so when the door opened without issue a surprised look crossed over his face. The fact that the door opened gave Minhyuk some sort of hope that Shownu could actually be inside. It also made him nervous because it could also be a trap meant to lure someone into the building. </p><p>Carefully and slowly entering the darkened building, Minhyuk worked to calm his racing heartbeat and slow his ragged breathing. His eyes shifted around the darkness, his eyes adjusting to the dimmed lighting within. He let out a slow breath as he moved further inside, the door shutting behind him. The sound of it latching caused Minhyuk to yelp and jump, turning to peer over his shoulder. Seeing it was just the door, he sighed in relief before turning back around. What he came into contact with sent fear rushing through him from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, his blood running cold in an instant. </p><p>Rushing towards him was the large shadow of a man, a weapon resembling a sword was raised above his head, ready for the attack. A scream ripped from Minhyuk's throat as the look of terror and death entered his features. His feet moved quicker than he could process, sending him stumbling and tripping over them. Minhyuk crashed to the ground, cushioned only by him landing flat on his butt. Quickly, he scooted back, going as fast as he could to reach the door. His back pressed against it, his arms shakily raising up to shield himself from the attack directed at him. </p><p>In an instant, the attacking male's battle cry ceased as did his footsteps. </p><p>"Who are you?" </p><p>The question startled Minhyuk, his entire body freezing while his brain processed the question asked of him. Slowly, his arms lowered just enough to peak over the top of them. He was met with kind yet curiously confused eyes and a male that looked as if he had just been mugged. There was a cut on his left cheek that looked in need of cleaning and a bandage, a bruise was just beginning to form at the right corner of his mouth and there was swelling just under his right eye that was certain to leave a bruise in its place. </p><p>"Shownu? Are you. . .Shownu?" </p><p>"Depends on who's asking." </p><p>Swallowing the lump in his throat, Minhyuk steadied his voice a bit in an attempt to stop it's shakiness. </p><p>"Wonho said you might be here. I've come to pick you up." </p><p>The male narrowed his gaze, making Minhyuk glance away uncomfortably. </p><p>"You know Wonho?" </p><p>Looking back, Minhyuk unfurled himself from the protective cocoon of his arms and nodded slowly. </p><p>"Yeah, I do. My name is Minhyuk and I'm Changkyun's older brother." </p><p>"Changkyun. . .does that mean he's alright?" </p><p>Another nod was given as an answer from Minhyuk. Shownu sighed and relaxed, dropping what he could now see was a wooden sword. Shownu outstretched his hand towards him, an apologetic look crossing over his face. </p><p>"I'm glad he's alright, let me help you up though. Sorry for scaring you as well." </p><p>Hesitantly taking Shownu's hand, Minhyuk stood up on his feet and shook his head. He understood the reason behind the sudden attack. </p><p>"No, it's okay. You were protecting yourself, plus, no one got hurt."</p><p>A shaky smile of reassurance found its way onto Minhyuk's lips. Getting a better look at the injuries, his smile slowly faded into worry as his eyes once more met with Shownu's gentle ones. </p><p>"Before we go, let's take care of your injuries. Do you have a first aid kit somewhere around here?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kihyun & Jooheon's Flashback</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's so funny?" </p><p>"Nothing, I don't think we're going to need that search party." </p><p>Confusion formed in Jooheon's eyes as he slowly stood from his knelt position. His eyes never left Kihyun as he wondered what he meant by his earlier statement. </p><p>"Do you know where he went?" </p><p>"Yeah, he's both far away and very near." </p><p>Even more confusion settled within Jooheon. He still had no idea what his friend was talking about nor did he really understand. Shaking his head, his eyes fell to his phone as he dialed the police to get someone out there to help. Jooheon's attention turned towards the flaming car in the distance while he waited for the authorities to answer on the other end. </p><p>"You're being weird, Ki." </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>**** **** **** ****</em>
  </b>
</p><p>After what seemed like forever on the phone with the proper authorities, they had finally arrived to Jooheon and Kihyun sitting on the curb. The car was nothing more than a raging inferno of charred metal, burning interior fabric and the victim that rested inside the vehicle. The two friends sat, watching as the flames were tirelessly put out. A scene that Kihyun was rather familiar with and one he wished he didn't have to witness again. However, here he was, sitting and listening to the commotion as the inferno was put out and charred remains were pulled from the car. Kihyun clutched tightly to Changkyun's jacket, the note still gripped in his hands as if it were the only thing grounding him. </p><p>"You alright? You're squeezing that jacket pretty tightly." </p><p>Snapping from his daze, Kihyun turned his gaze onto Jooheon. He forced a smile onto his face, loosening his grip on Changkyun's jacket for the time being. Kihyun gave a slow nod, averting his eyes as he began to speak. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. Just some bad memories is all." </p><p>"Anything I can help take your mind off of?" </p><p>"No, I think. . ." </p><p>Stopping mid-sentence, Kihyun frowned as something caught his eye. He was staring at the note in his hand when he realized there was more writing on the back of it. </p><p>"What's this?" </p><p>Kihyun whispered, flipping it over and reading the contents. It seemed like a set of instructions addressed to him. The more he read them, the quicker his heart dropped into his stomach. He was beginning to feel sick realizing what Changkyun had been asking of him. </p><p>"Is everything really okay? You've been staring at that note for quite some time now." </p><p>"Yeah. . ." </p><p>Looking up, Kihyun turned his attention onto Jooheon with an apologetic look within his eyes. Despite him saying things were alright, he knew they were very far from being alright. The very apologetic look sent a sudden wave of extra worry through Jooheon. </p><p>"Ki?" </p><p>". . .Jooheon, I am really sorry, but I need to ask you for your help. It's going to probably be dangerous, actually, no. . .I know it's going to be dangerous." </p><p>"Okay. . ." </p><p>Confusion and worry rushed through Jooheon like a tidal wave, pooling deep within his eyes. Both their attentions turned towards an approaching officer, Kihyun crumpling the note in his hands and pocketing it back within the jacket he held. The police officer stopped in front of the two men, smiling gently down at them. </p><p>"Come on, let's get you two home. Shall we?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flames were still raging, the black smoke blocking out the brightness of the sun up above. The heat from the burning building had become quite unbearable to the point everyone was forced to move back into the safety of the treeline. Changkyun had opted to sitting on the ground against a nearby large tree with the papers he had found inside the laboratory, his tired eyes scanning over the printed on sheets. It was a good distraction from the recent loss of Shownu and the chaos that they were still dealing with. It was also a good incentive to stay awake and forget momentarily about the gunshot wound to his shoulder. </p><p>"So, how do we find someone we have no idea where to even start looking for? Hyungwon could be anywhere." </p><p>Looking up from the papers, his gaze drifting over towards Kihyun how had been pacing back and forth in thought. Minhyuk had looked almost stunned and in shock, like his brain and entire being had just stopped and was frozen in time. Wonho was being held up by Jooheon, both trying to get Minhyuk's attention. However, nothing seemed to be snapping his brother out of the stunned state that he was currently in. Changkyun took that moment to address Kihyun's question. </p><p>"I already know where he is." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>Kihyun's gaze landed on Changkyun's tired pale face. Nodding a little, Changkyun sighed softly. </p><p>"I know where Hyungwon is, it's just a matter of how to get to him." </p><p>"Maybe we can help, just tell us where he is." </p><p>Shaking his head, Changkyun turned his eyes onto the papers in his hands. He stared at the photo of Hyungwon, but he could feel Kihyun's ever curious gaze lingering upon him. </p><p>"No, I don't think any of you can get there." </p><p>Lifting his head once more, Changkyun pulled one of the pages from the stack he was holding. Extending his arm, grimacing at the pain that shot from his shoulder straight down his arm, Changkyun showed Kihyun the paper. </p><p>"There's talk about a place between time, a place where time itself no longer exists. I think this is where Hyungwon is and I think. . .maybe I was there once before as well." </p><p>"A place between time?" </p><p>"Yes, I know it sounds strange, but what if there is some crazy limbo that he's stuck in. What if there really is a place you can only find in between time itself?" </p><p>"Kyun, I love you. . .but you're making no sense." </p><p>Looking towards Wonho, who was apparently listening in on the conversation, and huffed.</p><p>"I know it's confusing and I'm sorry. I really don't know how else to explain it."</p><p>"Okay, so. . .you said you've been there?" </p><p>"I think so." </p><p>Lazily nodding his head, Changkyun sat the papers down in his lap. He leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree and turned his eyes skyward, trying his best to remember the place he had seen. </p><p>"I tried to time warp, but I ended up in this white subway car. It was insanely white, like a cleaned hospital room. No one was there aside from myself and Hyungwon, though he was in another car completely. He almost seemed sad and stuck in that place." </p><p>At this point, he had gotten almost everyone's attention. His brother, however, continued to stare at the ground. There was a flicker of life returning to Minhyuk's eyes as Changkyun continued to explain the place he had been. </p><p>"I was in such a hurry that I didn't know what I had done to actually get there, but I think I know now." </p><p>Setting the papers on the ground, pushing himself up onto his feet with a groan, he once more pressed a hand to his injured and bleeding shoulder. He put more weight on one foot, taking it off of his twisted one. He was hurting and really tired all of a sudden, he knew he had to do something soon or he may never get the chance again. </p><p>"I need to go so I can talk with Hyungwon." </p><p>"No, you're not going anywhere else. I'm not going to risk. . ." </p><p>"Let him go." </p><p>The sound of Minhyuk's soft voice cut off Wonho's obvious rejection to what Changkyun wanted to do. All eyes shifted towards Minhyuk, the same surprised look covering almost everyone's face, it was becoming quite comical. No one had expected Minhyuk to speak, especially with how out of it and quiet he had been the past few minutes. Changkyun knew, as did everyone else, that Minhyuk had been rather affected by the death of Shownu and was just outwardly showing it more. </p><p>"Wait, what?" </p><p>Almost everyone had said in unison, everyone but Changkyun. He stood quietly, surprised, but he also wanted to hear what his brother hand to say before he left. </p><p>"I said, let him go. He came up with this plan that has gotten us this far. If it wasn't for Changkyun and his drive to correct the past, we would have never been here." </p><p>"Min, you can't be serious. He's your brother." </p><p>Turning his attention onto Wonho, who despite his current injured state, looked ready to tackle Changkyun before he  could do anything or go anywhere. A sigh slipped from Minhyuk's lips, echoed by one escaping from Changkyun. Kihyun and Jooheon listened in on what was being discussed, feeling their opinions would complicate the already difficult matter laid out before them. </p><p>"Yes, I know he's my brother, but we. . ." </p><p>". . .we can't leave things as they are. Where we are succeeding now, it'll only repeat unless we truly stop this." </p><p>All eyes were on Changkyun as he spoke up, cutting his brother's words off. He stumbled forward, looking over towards the friends and family standing before him. Though not everyone was there, he felt blessed to have those that were there now with him. Surrounding him with love, encouragement and a feeling of safety and strength. </p><p>"We've made it this far because of your support, your protection. Now, it's my turn to protect you and for you to lean on me. Please, have faith and let me go do this." </p><p>"But. . ." </p><p>A tired smile formed on Changkyun's lips as he turned his attention onto Wonho. Slowly, he limped over to where Wonho was currently being held. He reached up, resting a hand gently upon the older male's cheek and kissed him ever so softly. Upon pulling back, Changkyun looked into the desperately sad eyes that stared back at him. </p><p>"It's okay. I'll be back, just wait for me." </p><p>Changkyun smiled a slightly reassuring smile, hoping that it would be enough to reassure Wonho of his own safety. </p><p>"Let me go, don't fight me over this." Let me do this one last thing and end all of this for good." </p><p>He felt like he was begging Wonho to let him finish, when all he had to do was turn the dial on his watch. Changkyun gasped, not expecting to be pulled into the tight hug from Wonho. Despite the pain in his shoulder, he held onto the older male while trying not to cry. It was even more painful than physical pain to stand there and say goodbye, to know he was leaving to stop everything from happening in the past so everyone could live a brighter future. </p><p>"You just come back to me in one piece." </p><p>"I will." </p><p>One last kiss was shared between Changkyun and Wonho, the two desperately fighting to hold onto one another despite the younger of the two needing to leave. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss that they were sharing. A deeply loving kiss, filled with each and every emotion they were feeling, that they wanted to get across to one another until the next time that they met. </p><p>As reluctant as he was, Changkyun quickly pulled away from the kiss. A sob forcing it's way from his throat as he backed away to create distance between he and Wonho. Standing where no one could touch him or reach him easily, Changkyun raised his head, giving one last look over the people that stood before him. His chest tightened, forcing him to turn his attention back down to the watch so he could make sure he set it right. </p><p>"Good-bye. . ." </p><p>His final whispered words, spoken seconds before he pressed the dial into the watch. Changkyun vanished from where he stood. He left behind the sound of crackling embers and a group of people that were closer to him than family. Minhyuk was quiet, his head hung down while Wonho wept and Kihyun shared a moment of confusion with Jooheon. As the group stood in silence, they couldn't help but wonder what they were to do now. The only thing that crossed everyone's minds was to wait, and waiting is what they did. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, you arrived." </p><p>Changkyun had reappeared inside the subway train just as he thought he would. His theory had been correct, set the hands between between twelve and the one second mark, he would end up right where he needed to be. It wasn't very easy to do so, though, so he felt pretty lucky to have done it a second time. The sound of someone addressing him, however, had Changkyun turning around, eyes landing on the owner of the voice. </p><p>Sitting there in one of the empty seats was none other than Chae Hyungwon himself, the male staring back at him with a small frown upon his face. Changkyun couldn't be certain, but it appeared as if he didn't want him there, or maybe he wasn't too happy to actually see him at all. He was going for more of the latter, probably didn't want him there to begin with. </p><p>"Yeah, it's time to bring you back home. I do have a couple of things I want to ask you, however." </p><p>The heavy sigh that left Hyungwon's lips was hard to miss, especially with the way his shoulders rose and fell with the single breath. </p><p>"First, please have a seat. You look like you've been through a war zone." </p><p>"In a way, I was. . ." </p><p>Slowly, Changkyun made his way to one of the empty seats across from where Hyungwon sat. The blood that dripped from his shoulder staining the beautiful white flooring of the subway car. The wound itself having gone numb to some degree, so long as he didn't move it and his hoodie had now become soaked with the dripping crimson that it soaked up. A slow soft sigh left Changkyun's lips as he slowly sat down. Hyungwon watching very closely with a saddened apologetic look on his face, the dislike of him being there completely gone from his features. </p><p>"I'm sorry." </p><p>The soft apology had Changkyun looking up towards the older male. For a brief second, confusion coursed through him, that was until he realized why Hyungwon was actually apologizing. There was a lot that the man had to apologize for, but Changkyun didn't see the need to do so at this point. Shaking his head, Changkyun raised a shaky hand to stop Hyungwon from saying anything more to him on the matters of apologizing. </p><p>"Stop, everything that has happened up until now has happened for a reason. Whether good or bad, it was meant to happen." </p><p>What he had said left Hyungwon momentarily speechless, the older time traveler stunned by what Changkyun had just said. A gentle smile crossed the taller male's lips and his gaze dropped down to the ground, landing on the little droplets of blood that led to Changkyun. If he could, he would take all of the younger boy's injuries from him and suffer them himself, this was never meant to happen. With a shake of his head and one more heavy sigh blowing past his lips, Hyungwon lifted his head back up and looked to Changkyun. </p><p>"You've definitely grown up since we last spoke. Regardless, I'm still really sorry for all you've had to endure. It's obvious you've been through far more than you should have been." </p><p>"Yeah, well. . .I wouldn't have learned the lessons I've learned if I hadn't gone through any of this. Wouldn't have met some amazing people and created bonds with them, tied me closer to some. Closer than family or even friends." </p><p>With a shrug, Changkyun hissed from the way his shoulder protested against the movement, forgetting momentarily about the gun shot wound he was currently trying to nurse. </p><p>"Here, let me take a. . ." </p><p>"No. . .no, just leave it. Once I'm finished, the wound would have never existed if all goes to plan." </p><p>Hyungwon was half standing when his help was denied. Sitting back down, he nodded in understanding. The two male's sat quietly within the subway car, it wasn't until Hyungwon decided to break the silence did the conversation once more start up again. </p><p>"So, you said you had a couple of questions you wanted to ask me?" </p><p>Lifting his head, Changkyun blinked his eyes open. The silence melding with how exhausted he felt had been putting him to sleep. He hadn't even realized he dozed off until Hyungwon had said something, startling him from his minor slumber. </p><p>"Oh, yeah. Just a couple. The first being. . .why? Why did you start dabbling in time travel?"</p><p> A soft chuckle came from Hyungwon, knowing that question was going to come up in conversation eventually. It was a matter of how to answer that question, though he had to admit, at this point there was no right or wrong way to answer any questions directed towards him. Too much had happened to hide anything now, he figured it best to just be right upfront from now on and stop talking so cryptically and beating around the bush. </p><p>"At first, I just wanted to see if it was a possibility. By now, I'm sure you've figured out that I used to work for Chrono. A secret organization that looks into things that shouldn't exist. Anomalies, science alternatives, and most of all, that of time and space itself. We also destroyed anything we found that was deemed too dangerous to be in anyone's hands." </p><p>"You sound like the men in black." </p><p>Another chuckle left Hyungwon's lips at the comment made. </p><p>"Yes, essentially we could have been something akin to them. However, my curiosity turned into desperation to save someone I cared for very deeply." </p><p>"Wonho?" </p><p>"Yes, Wonho is exactly who I'm talking about." </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>As curious as Changkyun was, he felt horrible for asking the question. Regardless, he wanted to know what happened that caused Hyungwon to desperately want to safe Wonho. . .from what was he trying to protect Wonho from?</p><p>"We were both working on the time warp watch. The rest of Chrono found out about our project and wanted to use it to see if they could change the past to their liking. Of course, we both turned down everyone who wanted to use it. That's when I overheard what they planned to do just to get their hands on our creation." </p><p>"Let me guess, take you two out of the picture so there was no one to get in their way?" </p><p>"Exactly that. While we were making our escape with our work, or what we could grab, they came for us. In a panic, I sent Wonho to the future and myself to the past. In time, numerous copies of the watch had been created and stored in Chrono for future use. I would sneak into Chrono and take what I could, just so I could get it out of their hands. You got two of them, I got one. I just. . .I wanted to keep Wonho safe, I didn't want him in trouble like that. I wanted him to live. I never meant for any of this to happen." </p><p>Changkyun felt his chest tighten, a sudden feeling of jealousy coursing through him. There was also a hint of doubt in him, wondering if Wonho truly loved him or if all he was seeing was Hyungwon when he looked at him. It made Changkyun wonder if the feelings were real or Wonho was just finding comfort within the arms of someone else. </p><p>"I don't think anyone expected this to happen. What you just explained though brings me to my next question. What was your relationship with Wonho?" </p><p>"Ah, I guess I would have to answer that question sooner or later seeing as how close the two of you have gotten." </p><p>"It's safe to assume then that you two were closer than just friends?" <br/><br/>Fighting to stay awake, Changkyun sat himself up a little more. He shifted in his seat and waited for Hyungwon to respond to his question. </p><p>"Yes, it's safe to assume as such. WE had actually just gotten engaged that prior weekend. Needless to say, we never got to the wedding. . .let alone even planning it." </p><p>There was that pain in his chest again. He was beginning to feel like the replacement to a man Wonho was supposed to be with. Not wanting to get into that topic any further, Changkyun shifted to the edge of the seat and looked Hyungwon square in the eye. A seriousness laced itself within his words as  he asked his next question. </p><p>"Last question, and I need the honest answer or I can't get you out of here." </p><p>"Okay. . ." </p><p>"When did you begin working on the watch?" </p><p>
  <b>**** **** **** ****</b>
</p><p>Both Changkyun and Hyungwon stood within the subway car. Changkyun was setting his watch to the time he had just been given by Hyungwon, the second watch he had already set to the time in which he had just left from. Where the remainder of his group of friends and brother were currently waiting for his and Hyungwon's return. He had handed that watch over to Hyungwon moments prior to setting the watch he had in his hands. </p><p>"You sure this is what you want to do? No one will remember a thing and all will return as it was." </p><p>There was a silence between them, Hyungwon looking at Changkyun curiously. Worry mixed with that of curiosity at the younger male's silence. Changkyun looked really pale, his eyes held a tiredness within them and he wondered if he had even heard him. Maybe this was for the best, but he wanted to make sure that Changkyun was certain about all of this.</p><p>"Uh-huh, yeah. I'm sure." </p><p>Even his voice was beginning to sound tired, he hoped that he had enough strength to complete his task. </p><p>"Okay, just be quick about it. You look as if death is knocking at your door and you could drop at any second." </p><p>"Yeah, I know. I think that bullet hit something it shouldn't have." </p><p>Changkyun's vision had blurred slightly and he felt extremely tired. He just wanted to lie down and close his eyes, maybe just for a few seconds. He was almost certain that bullet had punctured an artery in his shoulder and he was bleeding out far more than he should, but he honestly could care less about that right in that moment. </p><p>Walking forward, Hyungwon wrapped one arm around Changkyun and hugged him carefully. </p><p>"Good luck, if it doesn't work out we will see you soon." </p><p>"Thanks for the vote of confidence." </p><p>A tired chuckle left Changkyun while Hyungwon let go of him and backed away. No other words were spoken between the two males, but their eyes never wavered from one or the other's. Hyungwon gave a single nod towards Changkyun before vanishing from the spot where he once stood. Not two seconds after, Changkyun vanished from where he stood, leaving the white subway car empty once more and void of life. </p><p>Hyungwon reappeared once more, taken by surprise by the immense blast of heat that suddenly assaulted him. Quickly backing away, he shielded his face from the flames with his arms. At first, panic raced through him, thinking the worst had happened to the group Changkyun had been working with. He hoped nothing had happened to everyone he was to meet up with. That very panic subsided as a voice reached his ears, causing him to turn and look in it's direction towards it's owner. . .Wonho.</p><p>"Where's Changkyun?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changkyun appeared of the time warp standing within a series of blinding white hallways. He pressed a hand against the wall, leaving a crimson hand print wherever his hand touched. He listened to the sounds around him, nothing but footsteps and chattering all around him. He must have been in the right place because he could see a couple of people in white lab coats walking by. The only thing he was thankful for in that second was the lack of black suits in the area. </p><p>Giving a glance around, Changkyun hobbled his way down the corridor in the direction of Hyungwon's laboratory. As he walked the halls, he got some strange looks from some of the scientists walking by him, whispering about whether they should keep walking or help him. No one seemed to recognize him, which was definitely a good thing on his part. He didn't need to be stopped and taken into custody again all because Chrono agents recognized who he was. He stumbled over his feet as he rounded corner, the big window coming into view and the contents within the laboratory able to be seen. </p><p>Slowly and as steadily as possible, Changkyun walked to the door and leaned against the wall beside it. He searched his mind for the code he had heard Jooheon reiterate earlier in the future.</p><p>As it popped into his head, Changkyun carefully pressed in the numbers and the single letter, praying the whole time that the code was the same now as it was in the future. So, when the door lock clicked and allowed him entrance, a heavy sigh of relief wafted out from between his lips. </p><p>Pushing off the wall, Changkyun reached over and pushed open the door. As he trudged through and closed it behind him, his eyes lifted and made contact with that of Hyungwon's. The taller male's eyes were wide as he saw the state that Changkyun was in. Hyungwon seemed almost frozen in shock as Changkyun made his way over to the work bench. Changkyun was not used to how clean the lab was, he was more used to seeing a scattered mess everywhere within the office. </p><p>"Lord, what happened to you? Better yet, who are you?" </p><p>Hyungwon quickly got up and ran over to Changkyun, catching the now trembling young man just as his legs gave out, lowering him down to the ground so he didn't have to try and stand. </p><p>"My name is Changkyun. I'm from your future, and all this. . ." </p><p>Giving a slow nod down his body, he allowed Hyungwon a chance to look over the mess that he was certain he looked. When the older male's eyes once more met his, Changkyun continued with his explanation. </p><p>". . .is all because of the watch you're making and the theory of time warp you're studying. You have to stop it, destroy everything you've been doing. I've lost friends, loved ones, you lose Won. . .Hoseok." </p><p>Panting softly, his eyes slowly closed, his body wanting to just relax and rest. Changkyun forced his eyes back open, however, and looked up at the ceiling in thought almost. </p><p>"Please, the very people you work for will want to use it to their advantage. Rewrite history." </p><p>Looking down at Changkyun, Hyungwon was in complete disbelief. Everything was so hard to hear, but it was even harder to actually believe. He didn't know the young man he was holding in his arms, wasn't sure if he could even trust the boy.</p><p>"I. . .this is my life's work. I can't just. . ." </p><p>"Please, I'm begging you. Hoseok is shot, hurt. My older brother and our friends have gotten involved. People have died to keep your work out of Chrono's hands." </p><p>Tears trailed down from Changkyun's eyes as he begged Hyungwon to listen. </p><p>"How am I supposed to believe you? I don't even know you." </p><p>Changkyun turned his hazy, teary eyed gaze onto Hyungwon once more. His breath was coming in soft gasps as he fought to stay awake, fought to get his point across. </p><p>"How did I get into the building? How did I. . .know your pass. . .word?" </p><p>That had Hyungwon stopping any protests he had and thought about what he had just presented him with. This young man had just waltzed in here with no problem, managed to open the door and only a handful of people knew the lengthy code he had. One of those people surely wasn't this boy, Changkyun. He had never given the code out to him, let alone seen him. He would have remembered if he did. </p><p>"I don't work here, I appeared. . ." </p><p>Shakily raising one arm, he showed the watch that sat upon his wrist to Hyungwon. </p><p>"Finished by a friend and my older brother." </p><p>Changkyun's voice was nothing more than a whisper, his eyes no longer holding much life to them as he struggled to hang on. </p><p>"Please, save us all. . ." </p><p>A final breath escaped from Changkyun's lips, his arm falling down beside him as the final bit of life left him. Hyungwon was in a panic as he stared down at the young man in his arms, he didn't even realize anyone had come into his laboratory until he felt a hand upon his shoulder. </p><p>The door shut and footsteps quickly rushed across the tiled flooring. As the person dropped down beside Hyungwon, he jumped when the hand was rested upon his shoulder. His teary eyes turned and landed on Hoseok, panic still settled within his very gaze. </p><p>"Hey, what happened? Talk to me." </p><p>Urgency filled Hoseok's voice as his gaze drifted to the young boy in Hyungwon's arms only to raise once more and meet with his future husbands gaze. </p><p>"He just came in here and was begging me to destroy all our work on time travel. I lose you because of it, people got hurt because of the work that we've done." </p><p>Hyungwon was on the verge of becoming hysterical, his own hands trembling while he held Changkyun's lifeless body. Hoseok quickly wrapped his arms around his future husband, holding him close to try and offer some comfort. He didn't like seeing him so panicked, so upset over something such as this. . .whatever this was. </p><p>"I'm right here. How do you know he's even telling the truth, though? He could just be. . ." </p><p>"Hoseok, he knew your name. Look at him, he's no more than a teenager, he doesn't even work here. He also looks like he's been through hell and back. How can I not believe what he has said? I don't want to lose you. . ." </p><p>Slowly, Hyungwon lowered Changkyun's body to the ground. Both of the older males stared down at him until Hoseok looked towards Hyungwon. </p><p>"I can promise you, you are NOT going to lose me. Though, seeing as this is mostly your project, I will back you one hundred and fifty percent on whatever you decide to do with it." </p><p>Pressing a gentle kiss to Hyungwon's forehead, giving a reassuring smile, hoping that it would help him calm down enough to think straight. He slid off his jacket, smile falling as he placed it over Changkyun's upper torso and head. Hyungwon slowly stood from his spot on the ground and walked over to where all his paperwork currently sat upon his work bench. He picked it up and stared down at the pages in his hand, contemplating what to do. </p><p>Hoseok looked over his shoulder, back turned to Changkyun's body. He was quiet, watching Hyungwon for just a split second before asking the question they both needed answered. </p><p>"So, what are you going to do?" </p><p>Sighing heavily, Hyungwon picked up a match off his desk with his free hand and lit it. He brought the flame to the bottom corner of the pages and watched as they all ignited. </p><p>"It's over, I'm not going to risk losing you." </p><p>He sounded so defeated, like he had just lost the most important thing to him and wasn't ever going to get it back. Hyungwon tossed the pages into the trash bin and let them burn, watching the embers rise from within the bin. Hoseok turned around and immediately pushed himself back in surprise and confusion. His eyes were wide as he quickly scanned around the room, heart racing as shock began to mingle with his other emotions. </p><p>"Where. . .where did he go?" </p><p>Slowly looking over his shoulder, Hyungwon stared in almost a daze, nothing but a whisper leaving his lips. </p><p>"He was telling the truth. . ." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting at a table inside the well known cafe called THE TRAVELER CAFE, was a young sixteen year old Changkyun. In the present day, he was seated next to the window, using the afternoon light to study for an exam that he had coming up at school. His older brother was waiting on a table when the door to the cafe opened up. Two males, not much older than himself walked in. The more muscled male had an arm around the taller, thinner male's waist. The two were talking and laughing, making their way over towards one of the free tables. It was the taller male that noticed Changkyun sitting near the window.</p><p>Tapping his thicker companion, Hyungwon nodded towards the young male studying. </p><p>For a second, the two just stopped to watch the boy. It was the young man that the taller male had held, dying within his arms and talking about the future. </p><p>"I'll be with you in just a moment!" </p><p>Minhyuk called from another table, a smile on his face. Changkyun lifted his head, his eyes meeting with Hyungwon's. The two staring at each other for a momentary silence, Changkyun giving an awkward bow of his head in respect to the older male. A gentle smile was his greeting in return before the male left with his husband and sat down at a nearby table. </p><p>"Hey, Minhyuk, could I get one of your famous brownie cookies for Kihyun? He's been having a rough time since his friend passed away." </p><p>"Yeah, I'll get that. . .actually. . ." </p><p>Minhyuk turned and faced his younger brother, a pleading smile on his face. </p><p>". . .Kyun, can you grab Shownu his cookie please. I need to get to these two really quick." </p><p>Looking away from the couple, Changkyun turned his attention onto his brother. Nodding, Changkyun smiled and stood up. </p><p>"You need to start paying me, I help so much around here I ought to be hired as an employee." </p><p>Minhyuk laughed and walked towards the back of the cafe where Hyungwon watched Changkyun, a smile of his own on his lips. Guess the boy had been telling the truth back then, everything seemed as if it should right where it was. Everyone seemed like they were doing well, nothing like what Changkyun had described in his dying breaths. His attention was drawn back to the owner of the cafe as he came over to get their order. </p><p>"Welcome to TRAVELER CAFE, what can I get you this afternoon?" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>